The new girls
by ABlade
Summary: It takes a real alpha to control his mate and protect her, is Logan up to it?
1. Prologue

She had escaped, finally. No more beatings, no more being forced to absorb other mutant's powers. She'd touched so many people she didn't even know what she could do any more. No more having to fight to save her own life, she didn't remember who the people where that held her but she knew they were bad news. She looked at her hands, she knew how to fight, and in the last two months of running she'd learned how to avoid the team that was trying to take her back. Now she was tired of being chased, it was time the started running from her. Her past was darkness that came to her in confusing flashes; she didn't know the meaning of what she saw. Her first clear memory was of wakening up to a large gray wolf sniffing her, she'd been scared at first but then the she realized that wolf was scared to. She'd stayed with him for a week developed a kind of friendship with him. Then the men came, they'd brutally killed the wolf for protecting her. The wolf did not die in vain though, she was able to get away, and she stayed in the forest unless she had to get near people. Even the cloths she wore to protect her body from the elements had been stolen in the middle of the night from people camping. She didn't know where she was going, she didn't know what she was looking for but she kept moving. If she stayed they'd find her before she could find whatever it was that was calling to her. Some part of her soul pushed her ever onward.

Suddenly a stick snapped and brought her back to the task at hand, she was sitting in a tree several feet above the ground waiting. Below her she could see six men that looked like they were part of a military unit motioning and sending hand signals to each other, they were looking for her. Connie watched them for a moment thinking how silly they looked, it didn't matter though they would be dead soon. They passed right under her and didn't even look up, she waited before she slipped off the tree branch without a sound and landed behind them. She snuck up behind the men and snapped the last one's neck with sickening crack. Connie could feel the tendons and pop as the bones cracked; she knew the spinal cord was severed as the five men left spun around at the sound. They only took a step before she was launching herself at them; she knew how to counter their attacks even if she didn't know how she knew. She'd given up on remembering the darkness and just accepted the knowledge as it came. The men tried to attack one even managed to pull his knife, but it didn't take long for her to disarm him. He met the same fate as the first man.

The four remaining men seemed to realize what was happening and turned to face her, she swallowed knowing what she'd have to do. It wasn't the killing that would bother her, it was using the claws that were in her hands, it hurt every time and it always took a full day to heal. It was like having your skin sliced open from the inside, but it was either that or let them take her back and she knew that she'd only go back one way: in a body bag. She clenched her fist and the blades slid out of her skin effortlessly, they gleamed silver in the setting sun and her blood ran down them in rivulets making her look all the more menacing. One of them actually took a step back and gasped, unfortunately he didn't run away as she'd hoped. The two closer to her suddenly charged at her, Connie dodged the first easily but slit his throat with her claws as he ran by. The second man seemed ready for this and brought a knife up to block her claws; she couldn't help but smirk as she drove the claws into his chest. Blood sprayed across her face as the man gasped for air, she used the back of her wrist to wipe it out of her eyes not knowing she now looked even more dangerous. Her enemy's blood across her face like some primitive war paint.

The last two men looked at each other before the closer one charged her, she side stepped again and as he passed she shoved the claws of her left hand into the back of his neck, severing his spinal cord. As she did this she could feel the other man coming up behind her as the fifth man slid off her blades.

Connie spun around swinging her left leg out in an arching kick, her foot solidly connected with the right side of the man's face. His neck made a sickening snap as it twisted too far, she watched with mild satisfaction as he joined the other five men on the ground around her. She was slightly panting; she had been running through the forest for as long as she could remember. She didn't even know why these she was being hunted or who trained her to fight but she did and she was glad for the training. She allowed her blades to retract as she stepped from the tree line into the clearing cross the clearing a woman stepped into view; the woman was muscular with dirty blond hair that hung loosely around her shoulder. Even from fifty yards away her cerulean blue eyes where eerily glowing in the dusk of the forest, Connie stepped over the men ready for a fight. The woman didn't look like the other men that had been chasseing her but she wasn't about to take the chance, Connie knew she had worked to hard to get out of that place to be taken back now. As Connie stalked carefully across the clearing she started feeling dizzy, then she felt herself fall to her knees. Connie hit her knees and wondered if this was the woman's power, she tightened her fists and seven inch adamantium claws extended from between her knuckles. The woman in the trees gasped and stepped back.

'Good' Connie thought, then her vision began to blur. She blinked to focus but when she did she felt herself hit the forest floor the smell was over whelming, she didn't know how she managed to roll over but she did. She knew the blades had retracted blinked and looked up at the sky was an inky blue with pink and purple puffs of clouds trimmed in gold.

'Red sky at night, sailor's delight.' She thought to herself, the call of a crow echoed from above and she looked up at the feathered animal. It looked like it was upside down and hanging towards the sky rather than sitting on the branch upright.

"If the birds are upside down, your drunk and on the ground." A voice echoed in her head clearly, it was followed by laughter then Connie's world went black.

**A/N: Alright so there is the prolog, be sure to rate and review! if you have any questions I'll be sure to answer them in the footnotes. I'll get the next chapter posted in the next few days. I'm sure there will be a few people going "OMG WTF?" so don't worry there is a method to my madness :D**


	2. Ch1:Lab

She didn't know how long she was in that black nothingness, but the first thing that seeped into that world was the smell of disinfectant like that of a hospital. Then she started finding other smells that would come and go the smell of rain, the smell of flowers, the smell of blood, and the smell of cologne. There were actually two types of cologne, one smelled familiar, she knew it but couldn't place it; the other was disgusting and made her sick. Well as sick as she could get trapped in her own mind, the smell she found herself waiting for however was the rare one. It was unique, it was the smell of leather and tobacco but it was laced with a wild sent. She didn't know how she could smell something wild, something animal but she could, and that smell made her feel safe it made her know everything was okay. She wanted to get to that smell, to curl up with it and never leave it. For as safe as that smell made her feel the flower smell countered it, making her want to destroy it and never smell it again. At the same time she wanted nothing to do with the scent of those flowers. Sometimes the smells would mix two or three at a time. The worst time she had was when the safe smell and the flower smell mixed, she hated it, for some reason it angered her and she knew that no matter what she would find a way to punish and destroy the flower sent. She wanted to get out of this place, and find out if the smells were people, animals, or some sick experiment. If it were the latter the person deserved to die for tainting her safe smell with the other one, she vowed to herself to find the source of the smells. Then the smell of rain came and seemed to wash all others away, Connie was glad for that. The toll it took on her when the flowers and the safe smell were together was indescribable, but the rain was different. Rain was clean, rain was pure, rain was safe to but in a different way. Then as the smell of rain began to fade her safe smell came back, it was untouched by the smell of flowers. Connie was happy for that, she started fighting for the smell, and she wanted it this way forever. She never wanted to be without it, this smell was hers that meant whatever it was on was hers as well.

Suddenly something else worked its way into her awareness as she fought to get to her smell, the steady chirp. She didn't know what it was but it got stronger the closer she got to her smell. It was hard to get to her smell, like trying to get through quicksand with weights tide to your body. Still she would not give up; she did not want to smell the flowers again. She could almost feel the smell now; it was warm and seemed to call to her. Then it started to fade, she tried to call out but she couldn't. She wanted to weep, she had been so close and now it was slipping away and she was helpless. Then she formed a plan, the smell would come back, it always came back, and next time when it did she would have it after all she still heard the chirping sound.

The sound of the chirps had long since faded together as she waited for her smell to come back; she hardly noticed it any more. The comforting cologne had come back and so had the rain, but her smell had stayed away, she wished the flower, and the stinky one would to. She waited; sometimes when the comforting smell was there she felt something moving through the darkness around her. She didn't know if it was friend or foe but she hoped it was friend and would help her get to the wild smell. Then flower smell came back again, and again, sometimes alone and sometimes with one of the other smells, still the wild smell did not come back. Connie vowed that the next time the flowers came back alone she would seek out their source and destroy it. It was several more visits latter that the smell of flowers was finally alone with her, and she made her move. It took much more effort then she expected to shove through the haze and weight of the darkness, shoving through the pain in her body as she began to feel it from her head to her toes. She waited only a moment to allow herself to adjust to having her body back before her eyes snapped open and quickly surveyed the room. At seeing that it was some type of lab room fear poured through her like molten lava, filling her with strength and power. She sat up and began pulling the cord and strings off of her, the chirping sound suddenly let out a long unending note that betrayed her movements. A red haired woman in a white lab coat with her hair pulled back into a pony tail turned around to face Connie; the woman had a needle filled with clear liquid. Connie knew in a heartbeat that the smell of flowers wasn't just on this woman it WAS this woman, suddenly it click in Connie's head. The smells where actually people coming and going and this was the person she did not like.

"Easy, easy, I'm not going to hurt you." The red head said, her voice was kind and gentle but Connie felt like it was lying to her. She stepped back and the woman put the needle down.

"So you're going to kill me painlessly? Gee thanks." Connie said sarcastically.

"I'm not going to kill you," the red head said. "I'm Doctor Jean Gray and your safe. You're at Xavier's School for the gifted."

"I'm safe? I'm your lab rat! You were going to stick that in me!" Connie accused, pointing at the needle, the name of the school sounded familiar but she couldn't place it. Anyway what kind of school looked like this?

"You're in the hospital part of the school, we tried to x-ray you but your powers didn't allow it to work properly." Jean explained.

_'Good'_ Connie thought, that meant if she had to fight they didn't know about her claws. She wasn't ashamed of them but she didn't like using them or showing them off. They were her secret, she couldn't remember just why but she had the feeling that someone would be very upset that she had them let alone used them.

"We need to know if you're alright; if you're hurt in some way we should be able to fix it." Jean said her voice was still kind and soft; it was setting Connie's teeth on edge.

"I would have healed myself by now." Connie said, she didn't want to tell her that but the fewer tests they ran the happier Connie would be. The last thing she wanted was them to find out she was a mutant.

"Alright," it was all Jean said before Connie felt the stab of something in her arm she looked down and a plunger was being pushed in by an invisible hand. Connie glared back at the woman, now she would kill this Jean Gray who smelled like flowers. Connie took a step then everything went black again.

This time the darkness wasn't as deep, she could hear things now. The hiss of the door whenever a smell would come or go, the sound of shoed feet walking across the floor, or in the case of the comfortable smell it was a soft buzzing sound. She could feel him moving in the darkness around her, trying to find her still. She wanted information, she would think about that and that alone, and then suddenly he was there. He was a kind looking man, and he wanted to help her, to give her the information she craved. He told her that he was Xavier that he had been looking for her for a long time. She asked about the smells and he told her, they were the smells of mutants. The rain was one called Ourora; she had power over the elements. Jean Gray was a doctor and he had known her most her life, she was like a daughter to him. Connie absorbed the information like a sponge that had been without water to long. The stinky smell was Scott Summers, another man that Xavier had raised. When Connie asked about her safe smell she was very careful, it was clear this man although kind and gentle liked the woman Connie hated. She didn't want to anger the one giving her information. She described the sent as only leather and tobacco, Xavier had laughed at that. He told her that the wild smell belonged to a man named Logan, and Logan was out on a mission right now, thus why Connie hadn't smelled him. Connie accepted this information quietly, trying to keep her mind as blank as she could. So far Xavier had been polite about not forcing himself into her mind she only hopped that it would stay that way. Shortly after that Xavier excused himself explaining that this was rather hard on him and then she was alone with her thoughts once more.

Somewhere deep in the Amazon jungle Logan growled as he laid waiting for his prey. The mission was simple, capture the target and bring it back. Xavier had told him to use only necessary force and kill only if need be. Logan rolled his eyes at the thought; he never killed for the pleasure of it. He wouldn't deny that he had enjoyed killing some people, but they had deserved it. That didn't mean he was going to go look for people he felt deserved to die either, that wasn't his job. Hell that's why he'd been labeled a deserter, because some where the team of Special Forces he was in had lost its ability to see what it was doing. To see the differences between right and wrong, they had become nothing more then hired killers. Logan clenched his teeth at the thought; it made him wonder how many of the students in Xavier's school were going to turn out to be blood thirsty killers. Thinking of the kids made him think of another one though.

He had been shocked when Kenai had returned, and even more shocked when he realized that she had returned with the limp body of a woman who looked about the same age as herself. Kenai, who was in her late teens to early twenties, had brought the girl to him for some reason. Logan knew that Kenai hated Jean, and he didn't fully understand why because when he'd tried to question her about it she had just gave him some cryptic answer about trust before going to her dorm room. Logan had carried the woman down stairs, after Kenai had made him promise to keep her in the loop. Logan closed his eyes without realizing it. He could still feel the dark haired woman in his arms as he carried her first to Xavier then to the hospital wing. Scott had tried to take her from him at one point and he almost ripped the man's throat out. He never liked Scott, that fact was well known and the reason why had a lot to do with Jean, she smelled like flowers to him. Dogwoods to be exact, she smelled different and the sent intrigued him. It always annoyed him when she would come around smelling like she'd made love to a sunk after being with Scott. He wanted her so he could find out what it was about her sent that intrigued him. Then when Kenai had brought that unknown woman he had seemed to lose interest in Jean, even now he only acknowledged she was interesting and dismissed it just as quickly. The new woman smelled like clean fresh mint, the kind you find growing wild in the forest and he wanted it to be his alone. He had begun to think of her as his, he spent time in the lab with her. Jean had taught him how to read the machines to check to see if their where changes, it had become almost an obsession. He liked to check on her at least twice a day; he would sit by her and wait. Scott had made a comment about him being like a loyal lap dog and it was only Jean's powers that saved the man from a very slow death. That's when Xavier had sent him on this mission, Logan had agreed, he wanted to make Xavier swear to keep her safe but he suddenly realized that he had no idea why he was so wrapped with her. Even now thousands of miles away he couldn't get her off his mind, it was hard for him to understand is own feelings for the woman.

Below him a twig snapped bringing him back to reality and to his purpose: find, capture, return. Then he'd have time for his _crâne femme_. He froze for a split second, when had he decided she was absolutely his? Let alone why did he give her the title of warrior woman? He almost growled, she was a distraction, one he didn't need right now. One that could get him killed, he shoved her out of his mind and focused on the task at hand.

He looked down and saw the lone man pass under him, this was almost too easy. Logan looked around, his senses going on high alert. What might he have let enter his area without his knowledge? How distracted had he been? He didn't hear anything else; he pulled out a gun, aimed and pulled the trigger. The soft popping sound was the only thing that gave him away. The figure crumpled to the forest floor in a heap, Logan dropped down silently and crept over to the unmoving body. Logan still had his gun out in case the man was faking it, Logan rolled him over with his boot and waited several long minuets listening to the sound of the forest around him before he decided the man with vine tattoos on his neck peeking out from under the full body cloak was indeed out cold.

Connie allowed her body to rest, ever since she had fought through the blackness to kill Jean she had been more aware of her surroundings. The only exception to that had been the sedation Jean had given her but that had worn off some time ago. Connie had no doubts that they were still taking some measures to keep her under control, after all part of her mind was still fuzzy and she felt a little to calm. She had been laying there again listening to the now annoying chirp of the heart monitor when the door hissed open; she expected it to be Ourora the rain, again. The door hissed shut, she didn't hear walking, but she felt like someone was there. She laid there waiting as if asleep, and then she heard the first footstep, careful, calculated. It was so soft she was amazed she heard it; she knew she would have one chance to strike, she waited.

The person stepped again and Connie jumped off the bed, ripping the I.V. out of her arm in the process. She grabbed the first thing she saw; it happened to be a scalpel. She knew that there where several ways to kill him with this but she was hoping she would look foolish enough that he would doubt her abilities.

"So ya are awake." He said, his voice was deep, rough, and made her feel like it was caressing her. Suddenly his smell drifted towards her, she breathed through her nose to hide the fact that she smelled the air. Logan stood there waiting, he wasn't sure for what but somehow he knew just to wait. Then she dropped the scalpel and rushed to him. He caught her without a thought and lifted her up, inhaling her sent. It burned into him and he knew he would never get enough of it. She wrapped her legs around his waist so she could lean back and kissed him. She wasn't thinking clearly, it just seemed like the right thing to do. She hadn't smelled him in so long; she wanted to bathe in it, to have it forever. The kiss was short because she went back to burying her face in his neck.

Logan felt a sense of peace he hadn't known in as long as he could remember, he held her to him never wanting to let her go. When she kissed him he allowed her to set how far it went, he knew where he would have ended it but this was just as much for her as for him. He was disappointed when she pulled away thinking that she was going to want down but then she began nuzzling his neck and chin as if trying to get his smell on her. The door behind them hissed open and he felt her look up, she growled softly in his ear. He carefully moved his hands around to set her down on the table, making sure to allow her to keep eye contact with whoever was in the room until he could turn around because the look in her eyes said it was someone she didn't like. Logan turned around and relaxed a little, it was only Rouge.

"I came to see if you were alright." She said in her thick southern accent, she felt like she'd just walked into a wolves' den. She didn't have to have powers to see the animalistic connection between the two of them, part of her mind was happy that he'd finally found someone that he could connect with. The other part of her mind wished it would have been her, but she had Bobby now, and she was happy with that.

"Yea I'm fine." He said he could feel the woman behind him slide her hand under his jacket and rest her hand there, as if to feel his body so she would know how to react.

"Okay, sorry to interrupt." She said then was gone, had she known they were having a moment she wouldn't have disturbed them. Logan turned around and looked down at the woman on the bed, as he turned her hand fell to the table beside her. He was at a loss for words; he didn't even know what to call her.

"Where are the others?" Connie asked him, her voice was raw from lack of use. She didn't sound like herself, it sounded light and breathy.

"Huh?" He asked confused for a moment, and then it clicked. "Oh upstairs, would you like me to get one?" He asked aware that whatever moment they had shared was now gone.

"No!" She said quickly, shaking her head. There was an awkward silence that fell between them.

"Do they know your name?" He asked.

"No, no one has asked." She said truthfully.

"What is your name?" He asked, something was clearly between them but there were still questions to be answered.

"I'm…"She paused not sure what to say."Connie," whispered.

"Alright, Connie, I'm Logan." He said, part of his mind froze, he honestly couldn't remember when the last time he introduced himself as Logan had been. All the times he could think of he had used his code name, Wolverine.

"I like that name." She said, looking up at him, her eyes were like pools of warm honey. He touched her face without really thinking about it and then he was kissing her again. This time though he controlled it. He ravished her mouth and when he finally pulled away they were both breathless. As he pulled his hands back she captured one and looked it over, it was strong and powerful, it clearly belonged to a man that seemed hard as stone to the world. She looked at the lines across his palm.

"You've died many times, in many ways." She said without looking up, his love line crossed over his life line, it meant that at one point someone he loved had betrayed him and lead to his death, biased on how deep the line was etched into his skin she had no doubt the memories where painful. She didn't know how she knew any of this information but she knew that she'd have to be careful, she knew a man hurt like this would expect it to happen again. She turned his hands over and saw three of the faintest scars one between each knuckle, she leaned down and licked them each in turn. Logan gasped as her warm velvet tongue licked over the spot where his blades came out. Suddenly she lifted her head; her eyes were blurry and had a faraway look then she started to fall. He caught her in his arms and held her to him.

"Not as recovered as I thought," she said weakly. "I think I'm going to pass out again."

"Lay back," he said lifting her up and then gently laid her down he didn't want her to fall; he pulled the blanket up to her waist.

"I don't want you to go again, I don't like Scott or Jean." She still remembered that his sent had been on her at one point and she needed to know what his connection to her was.

"What did he do?" Logan asked, he realized instantly the response was a little too quick and a little to threatening sounding.

"Nothing," she smiled up at him. "I just don't like them, they don't smell right." She said without thinking.

"Alright, I'll be around." He said as she took his hand.

"Thank you." She said, and then closed her eyes. It only took a few moments for her death grip on his hand to soften signaling she was asleep. He wondered when the last time she actually slept was. He jerked his head up at the sound of the door hissing open.

"Checking on her again?" Jean asked coming in and walking to the Connie's chart.

"Yes." Logan responded firmly, Jean looked at him surprised then when back to studying the chart.

"She came to about two days after you left and tried to attack me, I had to sedate her. The next day Professor Xavier was able to make mental contact with her. He answered more of her questions then she did of his. However he did note she seemed to have an unusual interest in you." Jean said without thinking.

"Unusual?" Logan said sounding pissed.

_'Shit'_ Jean thought to herself. "Not like that, I only meant-"

"Forget it, what else happened while I was gone?" He asked at her, still clearly pissed. Yet somehow with her hand in his he was able to control himself better, Jean made a mental note of that.

"She said if she had any injuries they would have healed, and she seems to be unusually weakened down here. There are times when I am sure she is awake but she looks as she does now. I really don't know, all her vitals are stable, nothing seems to be wrong with her." Jean said with a sigh, closing the file and looking at him. Logan was always different, that was part of why she was attracted to him, but there was something between this girl and him that even she had no name for.

"Thank you for looking after her, I'm back so you won't need Scott to help you. If there is nothing wrong with her then tomorrow we'll move her up to the dorms. Kenai has been bugging me about her anyway." Logan said.

"Logan I don't think that's a good idea until we find out how stable she is. We could be putting the other students at risk." Jean tried to explain.

"She'll be fine, she need some fresh air. She has been down here a month already." Logan countered.

"She is my patient, I will not allow-" Jean began, then she noticed the I.V. on the floor. "You removed her I.V.?" Jean asked upset, she walked over and picked it up off the floor and set to changing the hose.

"No she did when she got up." Logan said, he didn't give her any details about their encounter when he walked in. For one thing he knew it would only add to Jean's theory of Connie's instability, but he knew that she had only done it because she hadn't recognized him at first. Secondly he didn't think it was any of Jean's business what went on between him and Connie. He watched Jean check first one arm then the other but when she went back the first she gasped.

"What?" He asked worry clear in his voice.

"She would be healed," Jean said. "Look she is healed from the I.V. She has had it in over a month it would have left some type of mark on her." Jean explained. Logan looked at Connie's arms, they were perfect.

"Go get Xavier." Logan said, Jean started to protest but when he looked up at her she saw something feral in his eyes and she fled the room.


	3. Ch2:Upstairs

At Logan's request Xavier approved moving Connie out of the lab, when she opened her eyes she was in a new room. This one had wooden paneled walls, it small and bare but at least it smelled better. As she looked around she saw a familiar leather coat draped over a leather arm chair. She heard the door handle and closed her eyes, she waited as the person opened the door then closed it she heard the person walk across the room and then sit down in the chair. Her eyes opened again and this time she was looking right at Logan, he leaned back and looked relaxed he had been watching her. They sat there just watching each other for a long moment, she was about to say something when there was a knock at the door. From his chair he could see not only her but the door as well; Connie however turned her head to look at door.

"Come in." Logan called; it came out closer to a growl.

"It's just me." A blond woman said Connie recognized her as the same one from the forest. Looking at her the woman didn't look strong enough to lift Connie let alone carry her anywhere. The smell of vanilla clung to the woman as she walked to the foot of the bed.

"Connie this is Kenai, she brought you to me." Logan said, as he watched the women look each other over.

"I hope you're feeling better." Kenai said softly.

"For the most part I am," Connie said, she looked to Kenai like she was goanna say more but didn't.

"Profess-"Kenai motioned towards Logan but stopped when he growled at her. He knew he had to put up with being called Professor by most of the students but he refused to deal with it from Kenai. "Logan talked to Professor Xavier about getting you out of that lab. I'm glad to finally get to see you for myself." Kenai said proudly, Connie wasn't sure what to say so she said nothing.

"How long before she can come out?" Kenai asked Logan.

"As soon as she gets some color back, Jean had been feeding her through an I.V. So I'm not sure when the last time she ate was." Logan explained, as if in response Connie's stomach growled.

"Well I guess that answers that question, would you like some scrambled eggs?" Kenai smiled.

"I think it might be a little soon for something that solid, you don't want to send her into shock. Get some-" Logan was cut off.

"Eggs sounds fine," Connie said pushing herself into a sitting position. Logan looked at her and she got the impression that he wasn't he happy that she was going against him. She sighed, she didn't like the idea of upsetting him but she wasn't going to be babied either.

"Okay!" Kenai said happily and fled the room.

"I told Jean that I'm fine, I would heal on my own if she'd have just left me alone." Connie said looking down, "I'm sorry but I can't remember the last time I ate and any food sounds good. Is what she said true about you getting me out of there?"

"Yes," Logan said simply.

"Thank you." Connie whispered, she looked down and started fiddling with the edge of the blanket. She suddenly realized she only had a t-shirt on, and the shirt smelled like him, she tried remembering what she had been warring since she woke up. It startled her to realize that she didn't have a clue; she looked around the room again this time actually looking. Across from her bed there was a window all she could see where tall pine trees across the way, she couldn't see what was down below her window though. The oak paneled walls where decorated only by the naturally accruing knots in the wood. Above the bed the roof was plane white; the lights in the room were on the walls and only gave off a soft glow.

It didn't take more than a few days for Connie to be up and going around the room. Luckily the room had a small bathroom attached to it and she was able to take care of herself, from what she found out she was in a school for mutants which were the "gifted" students. Kenai turned out to be a good friend, who apparently had the same dislike of Dr. Jean Gray. Connie was just coming out of the shower wearing another of Logan's old t-shirts drying her hair when Kenai came bouncing in.

"Guess what?" Kenai said happily.

"You swallowed some jumping beans?" Connie asked watching her the blond bobbing up and down in place.

"No, guess again."

"Have I ever told you I despise guessing games?" Connie asked sitting down on the bed and grabbing the comb that Kenai had brought to her.

"Fine," Kenai said pretending to be upset and crossing her arms over her chest."I just won't tell you then."

"You have a boyfriend?" Connie asked, Kenai huffed but turned back around. Apparently Kenai would let it go because Connie was playing along again and guessing.

"God no, alright I'll tell you. Clearly you'll take forever." Kenai said, "I just talked to Professor Xavier and he said that if you let Jean check you over one more time then you'll be able to move to my room!"

"Oh my god really?" Connie asked, she liked this room but it was a bit lonely and boring. There was nothing to do all day, she either lay in bed or stood at the window starring at the kids below running around happily playing in the sun shine. Logan had classes to teach and Kenai had classes to attend to, Connie wished she had classes. She wasn't looking forward to all the people she'd have to be around but it was better than being cooped up in this room.

"Yea!" Kenai said then leaned in for a quick hug, she got about two inches apart before green sparks arched between them. They jerked back from each other in shock; Kenai stared at Connie in shock. "You have metal in you?" It was half a question half a statement.

"I…" Connie had no way to explain it, she remembered Jean saying that they couldn't x-ray her. Connie did the only thing she could she lifted her hand and clenched her fist tightening the muscles in her arm. She felt the familiar stab of pain as the metal blades cut through her skin, with a distinct shink sound. On some primal level the familiar pain felt wonderful to have back, Connie heard the door handle and retracted her claws quickly and dropped her hand. Both girls looked over to see Logan walk in but he didn't shut the door behind himself and Jean stepped in behind him. Connie shifted on the edge of the bed, watching Jean carefully.

"Hello Connie, do you remember me?" Jean asked carefully.

"Yes." Connie responded, distaste in her voice clear.

"Jean is going to give you a physical." Logan informed her, Connie glanced at him then stood up.

"I have to touch you," Jean said. Connie nodded her acknowledgement and watched her Jean carefully; Jean didn't miss the watchful gaze. It reminded Jean of a wolf watching her, Logan had watched her with a similar look the first time they had met, but this was different. She had known Logan posed no threat to her; she wasn't so sure about this woman. It seemed to Jean as the only reason that she still had her throat and was because Logan was standing there. Jean touched, pushed, pulled and had Connie resist her and squeeze her. Connie did as she requested but did not use her full strength, she was surprised to see that her healing ability seemed to be getting better because the blade marks just looked like little red scratches. To Connie's surprise either Jean didn't appear to have noticed the marks.

"Alright, you seem fine. You can move whenever you're ready and I understand you've already been placed with Kenai. You can attend classes with her if you like; will need to get some basic information about you thought if you have it." Jean said, Connie was willing to tell her almost anything now though as long as it meant she could get out of this room.

"Such as?" Connie asked.

"Well your full name, your date of birth, your social security number. I have to register you for school." Jean explained.

"My name is Connie," She paused and thought. Why couldn't she remember, she knew she should know this but when she reached for the information there was nothing there.

"I don't remember." Connie said honestly.

"Alright well do you have any idea where you came from? Anything that might help identify you." Jean asked which caused Connie shifted nervously.

"Crane." Logan said.

"What?" Jean said confused for a moment.

"For name, use Connie Crane until we can find out." Logan said making it sound like a statement of pure fact. Jean wrote it down, and then looked between them. "Birth date?"

"October 28th." Connie said, the information coming out of thin air.

"Year?" Jean asked. Connie thought a moment then shook her head, nothingness again.

"Alright I'll see what I can do, classes don't start for till next week so you just in time for a new term." Jean said, "You'll be fine I think." Jean smiled at them and then turned to leave. No one stopped her so she hurried off to her lab to look up this mystery girl.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: sorry I know this chapter might seem a bit off, but I had to get her out of the lab and I'm writing this from a 20 page rough draugh I did back in like 2004 right after X2 came out and if your wondering where in the time line this takes place dont worry about it cause there are so many gaps in the X-Men series it doesnt matter. Just know that all the people I am talking about are people from the movies so Rouge, Bobby, Kitty, and them are all like 16-18 and thats all I can really say without giving away spoilers. **


	4. Ch3:Forest trails

It only took one trip to move Connie to Kenai's room. It looked like the room they had just come from except it was larger, holding to beds and a closet. Connie set her things down on the foot of the unused bed, she could tell because it was the one that was made. Logan stood there as Connie explored the new area, he knew this was coming but he still was upset for some reason.

"Where is your room?" Connie asked suddenly.

"Down the hall, back the way we came. Pass the stairs third door on the left." He answered automatically.

"Is it okay if come down to see you once in a while?"

"Students aren't allowed in the teacher's dorms." Kenai said without thinking about it, throwing her blanket over her bed to make it look nicer.

"Yes." Logan said.

"Oh." Connie looked down at the little pile of stuff on the bed.

"No I mean yes you can come and see me." Logan said, he wasn't sure why but he didn't like the sadness in her eyes.

"Grate I'll-"

"Logan come quick!" Ourora said stepping to the door way, he looked at her and nodded then looked back at the Connie. She nodded understanding that he wasn't leaving because he wanted to, and then he left closing the door behind him.

"I'm sorry the room is a mess, I didn't know until this morning that you would be able to come." Kenai said blushing. Connie smiled and picked up the change of clothes she had and threw them in the air. They both laughed as the cloths came down landing all over the room.

"Thanks for the cloths." Connie said picking them up and shoving them into the night stand drawer.

"Don't worry about it." Kenai said sitting on her bed. Connie sat down across from her.

"So what is there to do?" Connie asked. Kenai told her everything she could about the grounds and the school, she also told Connie about the basket ball courr that doubled as the trap door for the hanger. Kenai explained about the X-Men, and she also explained that only some of the students knew about it. It wasn't something that was meant to be spread around, Connie thought that was kind of pointless considering that Kenai was the only one she knew and Logan was on the team so he didn't count. Kenai went over the list of powers she'd seen while at the school and the degrees to which people had them.

"Is there a place that we can run that's not the track? I don't have any gym cloths but I've been laying around for month I'm going to pull my hair out if I don't do something." Connie said, Kenai smiled up at her.

"We can run Logan's trail, normally I wait till a little latter but we can go now if you want." Kenai said pulling out a pair of hikers and tossing them to Connie. "See if they fit, those shoes will get your neck broke."

"It would heal." Connie said jokingly.

"What? So you're JUST like Logan?" Kenai asked surprised to have two people of the exact same thing.

"Umm, no. I have a few other things I can do." Connie said looking down.

"Like?" Kenai prompted.

"I'll so you outside its easier that way." She explained, checking the size of the shoes, which turned out to be too small.

"Okay, no worries, Shoes to small?" Kenai asked, they where a pair of her old ones but she didn't think it'd been THAT long ago.

"Yea, sorry." Connie said.

"No worries come on." It was only a quarter to three, since it was summer the sun was still a good ways up in the sky. The girls left their room and headed for the stairs, Connie followed Kenai excited for the first time to actually be getting out of this house. As large as it was it still made her feel like she was stuck inside of a tree, Kenai pulled out a pair of sunglasses and handed them to Connie. She slid them on her face; it had been a while since she had been in the sun.

Several students came up to look at Connie, she was something new. Kenai introduced her to Rachel a beautiful girl with green skin, sky blue hair and silver eyes. When Connie shook her hand she was suddenly looking at a mirror image of herself.

"I'm sorry, I can't control it yet. It'll ware off soon. "Rachel said blushing.

"It's alright, I understand." Connie said, she made a mental note to remember to offer the girl help latter. She felt Kenai grab her hand and start pulling her past the growing crowd. Connie was feeling like she was being held by a teaser, Kenai quickly let go over her and no one else seemed to notice. Kenai motioned for Connie to fallow her.

"They'll get used to you." Kenai said slipping into the forest. Connie looked back a few kid where still trailing behind them.

"Follow me." Kenai said and took off running through the forest. It wasn't long before Connie was sore from the speed they were going, she didn't even know how Kenai knew where she was going. As they ran Connie looked for some clue as to the path she saw none, then Kenai slowed and they stopped at large rock that hand three "x"s over lapping. Connie was about to ask what was used to make the mark but Kenai spoke before she could.

"This trail is half mile loop, Logan just scouted it. This must be the half way mark." Kenai said looking around the rock.

"Okay what are you made of?" Kenai asked, starting to look around.

"What do you mean?" Connie said confused.

"Well you have to have some type of metal in you because that's the only thing I can't really control my powers around." She answered widening her search.

"Oh, electricity and metal conductors." Connie said catching on. "Adamantium covers my bones."

"Why?" Kenai asked, that wasn't exactly what she meant but she didn't know how else to say it.

"When I try to remember nothing is there but I get the feeling that it had something to do with the military and my father. Other than that, absolutely no clue. On the bright side thought I can take one hell of a beating." Connie said with a smirk.

"I bet you can, be fun to see you and Logan in a fight" Kenai said looking into a hollowed tree stump.

"Well I doubt he has my additions." Connie said holding up her hands but she didn't pull out her claws. Kenai didn't respond only kept looking around the area like a dog searching for a buried bone. `

"What are you looking for?" Connie asked stretching her legs so they didn't cramp up. Normally she'd have liked to do that BEFORE running but looking back the way they came she didn't see anyone following them.

"Logan always leaves…" She trailed off, "Got it!" She said lifting up what looked like a small shrub happily; Connie didn't know what the girl was talking about.

"A shrub?" Connie said disbelieving.

"No silly, its water." She said turning it over and showing what looked like a latch. Kenai flipped it open expertly, and then pulled out a bottle of water and handed it into Connie. She opened it and took a drink, then handed it back to Kenai. Kenai took a drink then put it back in and re stashed the object then stepped back over to the rock.

"So how do you know where you're going?" Connie asked. Kenai smiled and walked over to a tree and pointed at something that was about waist high. Connie couldn't see it so she walked over and looked from that angle and saw a single slice across the tree.

"We just follow these; each trail has a different number of marks. Generally they are up a bit higher but he was in a hurry yesterday." Kenai explained.

"Yesterday?" Connie said stunned, she didn't remember Logan being away for any length of time.

"Yea took him about five min, mainly cause he had to stash the water for us." Kenai said like it was no big deal.

"He did this for us?" Connie said in disbelief.

"Nope, just for you." Kenai said with a smirk. Connie blushed and looked down. "Well come on still got a quarter mile to go." Kenai said and took off into the woods following the slash marks. Connie watched them as they passed silently counting them as they passed, after a while she lost count and got lost in the feeling of running then about the time it started to feel good they were standing in the grass looking at the house from a different angle.

"Can we run some more?" Connie asked.

"Well technically I was only supposed to walk you through the half mile." Kenai said with a wicked smile.

"Please I've been cooped up in that house so long, I need to run again." Connie begged Kenai smiled and held her finger up to her lips and then lead her across the lawn. They slipped back into the forest and Connie saw what Kenai meant about the marks being higher. "This is the two mile loop; I can run almost the whole way." Connie nodded and they took off running. Connie felt the burn in her legs and relished in it, she was thinking about the joy of the wind whipping past her when she smelt him. Not just the faint sent that was on the trail but full force, he was to her right cutting through the trees. She kept running but a smile touched her lips, suddenly Kenai stopped a few in front of her because he was standing on the trail in front of them and he didnt look happy.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: hehehe there I gave you two chapters BUT I left you with this... Connie is a bad girl lol.**


	5. Ch4:Catch me if you can

"MOVE!" Connie ordered and Kenai had time to step out of the way as Connie ran past her covering the ground between her and the man on the trail in front of her. Connie saw him lifting his arms and heard a familiar sound as sliver claws extended. Logan was still a second slower than her speed as she leapt onto the back of his hands and launched herself skyward. After she performed a back flip several feel above their heads she allowed herself to look down at them unable to believe her eyes, he had the same metal claws she had. Her mind raced and she felt like she was hovering a moment in mid air almost like an out of body experience. As gravity began to pull her back down she knew that she'd have to hide her own adamantium from the one man that made her feel so safe and protected. Her mind rebelled at the thought of keeping anything from him but she knew she didn't have choice. Connie looked like an acrobat when she landed she had her right foot slightly in front of her left with her hands on her hips. She smiled at Kenai trying to play down play what she'd just done, but her smile vanished when she saw how angry Logan was.

"That was AWSOME!" Kenai said looking at Connie, Connie looked at her from the corner of her eyes. "You have GOT to teach me that!"

"Kenai go to your room." Logan growled.

"But Logan did you see that?" Kenai asked knowing he had and she couldn't understand why he upset with Connie.

"I said go." Logan growled still not looking at her, Kenai sighed and took off at a light lope continuing along the trail.

"What the hell was that?" Logan asked once Kenai's footsteps had faded, his claws still extended.

"I'm sorry; it just felt so good running. I've been in that cage for over a month. I didn't mean-" Connie started to explain but Logan's anger seemed to only grow so she fell silent. They stood like that a while, him glaring at her in anger while she tried to apologize with her eyes.

"You can't just run off." Logan finally stated, her look became one of confusion. He stalked closer to her carefully.

"Do you understand?" He asked, he still sounded mad so she just nodded and let her eyes fall to the ground.

"It was only because John saw Kenai lead you over here that I knew where to find you. What if something had happened to you?" Logan was growling again, he didn't know why but he didn't like this quite submissiveness in her. Somehow he knew she had the courage to stand against him, with him, and he wanted it. He wanted the woman that be ready to fight for herself, the one that had flew into his arms and kissed him wildly.

"I can take care myself," She said quietly. "So can Kenai, besides I thought you said I was safe here?" Connie asked, only a hint of challenge in her voice almost as if she were trying but couldn't hide her true nature.

"You think you can take care of yourself, I doubt that you're just a girl." Logan scoffed; he noticed Connie's head twitch making her hair wave. He hoped that meant he'd get to see the real Connie, the one that had attack Jean. He craved the woman that he'd held in his arms when he got back, not this submissive child she was pretending to be.

"Then I'll have to prove you wrong." She suddenly spun around arching her leg and striking him across the side of his head. He felt his neck crack but she didn't actually break his neck thanks to the adamantine. He tilted his neck the other way and fixed her with a stare, to his surprise she didn't turn and run or cower but rather stood their smirking at him. Logan was normally not one to take a blow like that without responding with a strike of his own but the thought of hitting her didn't even cross his mind. That fact alone marveled even him and spoke volumes to what he felt about her. He nodded at her causing her to actually smile as she sifted a little and he knew by the stance she was ready to fight. He took in how she stood and even let her attack first, he was moving quickly blocking her attacks. Connie knew he was learning her moves; she would have to be careful with him. She thought about kicking him in the nuts but decide against it, but decided that was beneath her, she could take him down without resorting to that. He started to throw a few punches at her to make it look good which she easily dogged.

"Oh come on your not even trying." Said sounding disappointed.

"Neither are you." He suddenly realized, she smiled at him and for some reason the forest seemed to get a little brighter. He dismissed it and watched as she turned and took two running steps at a tree before running up it and disappearing into the braches.

"I can still smell you." He reminded her, as he heard her land behind him. He turned but didn't see anything; he walked carefully over to where he heard her. He spotted her jacket and instantly realized his mistake. Then he felt something collide with his back knocking him forward into the dirt. He knew it must have been her because the weight was now pinning him.

"I'm counting on it. Catch me if you can." She whispered into his ear then the weight was gone. He on his feet in a instant, looking around but nothing seemed out of place. He grabbed her jacket and held it to his face to inhale the scent. He smiled and dropped it then shed his own. He walked to the edge of the path and sniffed the air then looked just to the just a little left of directly in front of him and took off running. He had only ran about 150 yards when her smell suddenly split into two equally powerful directions. He turned to his left and started following that one, it didn't take him long to find an animal that she had put her shirt on. He carefully cut her shirt free of the fawn and took off his outer shirt and tossed them both over a low branch. She was good, he admitted but she still had a lot to learn. Now they could begin he thought with a smirk.

Connie huddled in between two tree roots catching her breath and listening to the sounds of the forest over the beating of her own heart. She heard a twig snap behind her and she took off running again, Logan caught a glimpse of tanned skin and something military green. He smiled to himself and started after her, he could smell her stronger now. He knew that she was just ahead of him when he heard a strangled yelp. He kept running and smell of blood hit him as he cut his way through a black berry bush and was frozen. He saw nothing out of the ordinary but some blood on the ground. He started looking around, he was on the side of a small grassy hill and there was a creek a few feet below him.

"Connie?" He called out. He saw a few more drops further down the hill and stepped out into the golden light of the late afternoon sun. He had only taken a few steps when something dropped on him from above and he was suddenly rolling down the slope with something soft and giggling. He knew it was Connie by the smell and when they slid to a stop she was straddling his waist in her jeans and a military green bra holding her breast from hanging free in his face.

"I win." She said sounding cocky. He suddenly shoved her away and she found herself on her back with Logan lying between her legs. She laughed like it was all in fun as he looked down at her.

"Are you sure about that?" He asked she shrugged. He looked into her eyes that seemed like pools of honey. He remembered their first kiss and wondered if she still tasted the same. He leaned down and kissed her, a moment latter she was snaking her arms around him and holding him to her. A few moments later he pulled away, she looked good with her lips full and red from kissing him. The image burned itself into his mind; he knew he'd never forget this moment. He could smell her want for him, and her and suddenly remembered that she was a student. He started to pull away; she let him go and closed her eyes not moving.

"Come on we have to get back." He said his voice was thick and falling down to her.

"No, you can go but I'm not." She whispered.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because if I go back with you now you'll never see me as anything more than one of those kids, and I can't live like that with you." She said honestly. Logan felt the strength go out of him. She was leaving, couldn't she understand that he was trying to protect her from him. How could he explain that he was trying to protect her from him? By viewing her as a student he could not allow any involvement between the two of them. He'd only end up hurting her; she deserved to be with someone that could give her what she needed. That thought brought up images of some faceless man touching her, seeing her body, and the animal in him roared in defiance of the boundaries he was trying to put up. Connie was suddenly in front of him on her knees and he realized that he was on his knees to.

"Run Connie. Run from me before I can't let you go." He said darkly as if pleading with his voice.

"I will never run from you, I will follow you through the fires of hell and back. I will never turn my back on you." She said, something in the tone of her voice calmed the beast.

"If you don't run now, I don't know if I'll be able to let you go later." He said, she knew somehow that not only was this unlike him but that no one had ever seen this side of him before.

"Good then I won't have to hear this again." She said, suddenly he lifted his hand and backhanded her. Blood welled up on her lip as she looked at him confused, and he suddenly regretted doing it. He was only trying to show her that she needed to fear him, he'd thought if he stuck her she'd begin to fear him. That she'd fight to get away but all he saw in her eyes as the blood bean to slowly slide down her chin was shock and confusion. He leaned forward and licked the blood away kissing her lip softly as he wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." He said rocking her back and forth, she put her hand on his arm he felt a familiar sucking feeling like when Rogue had sucked his powers, a feeling like the life was being sucked out of him. Part of his mind wondered if she was going to kill him for drawing her blood. A moment later Connie pulled her hand away and he looked at her panting, he watched the gash on her lip heal then he looked into her golden amber eyes, she looked fearful.

"I'm sorry, my healing ability wasn't as good as yours, it would have taken hours for that to heal." She said then looked away. She waited for him to try to push her way but he didn't.

"You can control that?" He asked a moment later; Connie looked back up at him that was not the response she had expected.

"Well yes, I have the ability to collect the powers of other mutants." She whispered.

"You took my healing?" He asked, from his tone of voice she knew that he thought she'd taken it completely away.

"No no, you still have your healing ability." She said pulling away slightly; he let her pull away slightly.

"Its like the part of the DNA that makes people a mutant, in my body can be added to and it's like inserting a copy. I also have the ability to insert a copy of one the powers I've collected and put it into the other person's DNA. I guess it's a little hard to explain." She said, he suddenly remembered a room filled with cages of mutants. He knew that they had been being experimented on, and wondered if she'd been there. He couldn't remember how long ago that had been but he didn't think it was too long ago, maybe five or ten years at the most.

"Logan?" She whispered bringing his attention back to her.

"I'm sorry I hit you." He whispered.

"It's alright, just don't do it again or I'll have to hurt you." She said, it sounded like a warning and he wondered what kind of powers she had. The thought of someone experimenting on her made him angry again, his arms tightened around her pulling her back but she didn't protest. He didn't know what to do, he couldn't make himself let go of her and she wouldn't go even if he could. Suddenly she was kissing him.

"Give me now," she whispered pleadingly. Something in him pushed him to give her whatever she wanted. Something told him that if he gave her this, she would give him the same. He kissed her and leaned her back to the soft grass covered slope. They laid there kissing a moment before her hands started exploring his body. Touched every bit of skin she could then began to work the white tank top out of his pants. He pulled her breast out of her bra and claimed one with his mouth, as he played with the other. He lifted his head so she could pull his shirt off then claimed the other breast. The sounds she was making was driving him crazy, they made him feel powerful in a way he couldn't remember knowing before. The thought of another man touching her like this came unbidden to his mind and with a growl he dragged his nails down her sides. Connie arched involuntarily into him, he was driving her mad, all she could think of was Logan, his hands, his mouth. She wanted all of him for herself.

"Have you ever?" He asked looking into her eyes. She knew the answer was important to him and the information came to her at his command.

"No, but my hymen was broken before they gave me my healing abilities." She said looking away as she spoke. He grabbed her chin and made her look back at him, their eyes met for a moment before he started kissing her. It didn't take him long to have her pants undone. He slipped his hand into her and felt her smooth mound like hot silk in his hand. She moaned and clawed across his shoulders, the feeling of pain and pleasure was like a drug. He dipped his finger into her folds and felt that she hot and wet, her inner walls clenched his finger tightly.

"I want you." He growled, it was almost a warning.

"Take what is yours." She said, she felt like she was the virgin being offered to the wolf as a sacrifice. She vowed to make him forget any other woman that must have come before her. Pulled her pants down to her knees, and then made quick work of her boots before pulling her pants off. He crawled between her legs, and she spread them for him. He looked her over, there was no tan line. He growled again at the thought of another man seeing her body, she was his now. He undid his pants and moved them so she could see what she did to him. She licked her lips as longing filled her eyes; he was glad that she was unashamed to look at him. He smiled at her as she grabbed him and pulled him to her mouth, they kissed hungrily feeding on off each other. His cock pressed up against her pussy and she moaned into his mouth, arching against him. He loved the feel of him, and wanted more. He pulled away a little and felt his head slip between her lips, he pushed gently and began to work his way into her.

"Logan please, please I can't wait any more." Connie begged, as she clawed down his arms. He looked into her eyes and when he saw the hunger there the man lost to the beast. Logan thrust in filling her; she cried out and wrapped her legs around him as she clawed his back. He bit her exposed neck and felt her walls clamp tighter around him. He thrusts were deep hard and fast, Connie could only cling to him as he made her cum again and again. Nothing in her life matter other then this man and this moment, everything felt like a fairy tale come true. His kiss was searing and seemed to brand her mouth as his, she wrapped around him even more allowing him somehow deeper into her, and she was taking all of him with each of his thrust he hit her back wall. Connie's moans of pleasure had quickly became screams of ecstasy, she was his now and he loved having the power to make her lose control like this. He looked into his eyes and he knew she was close. He thrust again this time changing the angle slightly as he slid home. He felt her molten lava walls to clamp down on him; she stopped clawing him and dug her nails into his back. He leaned down and bit the other side of her neck and somehow her inner walls tightened even more. His shoved in one last time and came hard, he roared in triumph like a beast that had just marked his mate. They laid there his cock still buried in her and her nails still in his back, panting. They looked into each other's eyes and didn't need to say what they both knew, they were bonded now more deeply then they had planned.

"Logan, you're mine now." He didn't say anything only allowed her to hold him for a while then he pulled away enough to kiss her lips while he pulled out of her. She walls clenched trying to keep him there and his breath caught in his throat.

"Get dressed, we'll need to get back before they come looking for us." He said pulling his pants back up, she laid there languishing in the setting sun for a moment. He looked up at her and she looked like a forest goddess, she had drove him to the brink of madness then delivered him to the gates of heaven. He didn't want to risk naming his feelings it was enough that they were there. He knew that latter other thoughts would come to destroy this memory but right now he just wanted to enjoy this moment.

"Here" He said handing her the pants and shoes he took off her. He grabbed his discarded tank top and pulled it on then tucked it in before doing up his pants. She pulled her panties from the tangle of her jeans to clean up their cum then dropped them so she could put them to pull on her jeans and shoes. He picked them up and shoved them into his pocket; she was looking up the hill as she adjusted her bra to cover her breasts again.

"Shit I got to find my shirt." She said more to herself then to him. "Wait how did you know which direction was me?" She asked.

"I didn't" he said honestly pulling her to her feet. "I followed the deer first but caught him quickly enough to realize you'd tricked me."

"That was cleaver." She said pleased with herself for thinking on her feet when she'd seen the deer. She knew Logan would be relying on his smell even before he told her.

"Yes but next times choose a faster animal." He suggested taking her hand as they worked their way up the slope. At the top the faint sent of blood was still in the air.

"Why'd you use blood?" He asked leading her back through the forest.

"Well honestly I hadn't planned on it but when I came by those black berry bushes they cut open my hand I knew you'd smell it. I was hoping you'd get distracted by it and forget that you were supposed to be trying to catch me while avoid being caught." She smiled up at him.

"Your quite the clever little vixen aren't you?" He said, he liked how she thought. She smiled up at him, she kind of surprised that they were still holding hands but she didn't want to ever let him go. They walked for a while longer and she was surprised by how much ground they covered. Finally she saw a scrap of blue hanging on a tree branch; it only took her a moment to realize that she couldn't ware it because it was shredded in two places.

"I hope you don't make this a habit, 'cause I don't think my wardrobe can handle it." She teased holding it up in front of herself. One of the slash marks showed off her breast and bra.

"Here, put this on." Logan ordered, as he shook his shirt then handed it to her. She slipped into it and quickly buttoned the four upper buttons leavening the rest open to show glimpses of her belly as she moved. He licked his lips watching for a moment.

"I don't think your wardrobe can handle me stealing all your shirts either." She teased as turned and started walking the wrong way. He cleared his throat, she looked at him questioningly. Logan smirked and pointed the way to their jackets.

"Just testing you." She smiled then skipped off the way he pointed; he rolled his eyes and followed her. She reached the jackets first and pulled them apart before tossing his to him. He caught it and began searching the pockets for his cigar, he found one and pulled it out. He held the cigar in his mouth as he dug into his pocket for his lighter but he couldn't find it, then he remembered giving it to Rogue before he came looking for the girls.

"Lost something?" She asked with a mischievous look on her face.

"You wouldn't happen to be able to light a cigar would you?" He asked not sure what answer he would get.

"Maybe? What do I get out of the deal?" She asked, he closed the distance and grabbed her by the waist with his arm and crushed her to him. He took the cigar out of his mouth and looked at her.

"If I'm not mistaken you owe me." He said huskily.

"Oh well if you're going to be keeping track." She said sounding board and looking away. She lifted her hand and was holding a small ball of flame. He lit his cigar and then blew the smoke away from her. He sighed with his first real drag; she dropped her hand as the flame dissolved.

"I want you to act like I'm dragging you back after chasseing you down." He said, thinking of how to explain their disappearance.

"Not hard, considering you did." She said, sounding upset but she was smiling to show him she understood.

"Then march." He said letting her go when she turned around he couldn't help but smack her ass.

"Military style or will just walking suffice?" She asked snidely, but he could smell the truth.

"Get going." He said sounding pissed. She turned and stomped off the direction he pointed. They were going a different way than he had come from and she didn't see any marks on the trees to guide herself so she just did her best to walk a relatively strait line. It wasn't long before she could see the house through the forest.

"Come on, and if it was up to me you'd be sent to bed with no supper." He growled.

"Oh yea like that's gonna work, I am so NOT two you can't take away food and expect it to work." She snapped back.

"You've got quite a mouth on you, someone should wash it out with soap."

"Oh you haven't heard anything yet." She said coldly.

"Does your mouth have an off switch?" He asked brushing by her.

"No as a matter of fact." She said then she whispered quietly since he was only a little in front of her. "But it does have an open switch." Logan started chocking on the cigar smoke.

"I told you those things were bad for you." Jean called out as she came around the corner, clearly not hearing Connie's last comment. Connie really did get pissed when she saw the tall red head sauntering towards them.

"Yea well what are you gonna do?" He said half joking; suddenly his cigar went flying out of his hand. "I should have known better then to ask." He grumbled as his cigar came floating back to him.

"Yes you should of, what happened? Kenai came back over two hours ago." Jean said.

"Connie needed to stretch her legs." Logan said, Jean stepped over to inspect Connie but Connie blocked her hands.

"I put up with because I have to, do not make the mistake of thinking I like you." Connie said venomously, and then shoved past the woman.

"I don't know why she hates me." Jean said, it really did bother her that Connie hated her but only because she was normally good with the kids.

"She'll come around," Logan reassured her but he didn't believe it.

"I hope so." Jean said. She and Logan took their time walking in together.

* * *

><p><strong>There ya go... please R&amp;R, feel free say whatever you like good or bad XD I also fixed a few things in chapter 3 dont be scared to tell me if I missed words or something! I try to get them all but I'm not perfect so help me :-P<strong>


	6. Ch5:Secrets

Connie was nowhere to be seen when Logan and Jean entered the main hallway, only her sent told him where she had gone. Straight to her room, he started to go up planning to listen outside her door but Scott stepped out of Xavier's office and called them over. Once inside Scott closed the door behind them locking the three of them in with Xavier.

"Kenai was in here a while ago." Xavier said evenly. "Would you happen to know why?" Logan got the imprison that Xavier knew what had appended in the forest, and thought for a moment the man was going to tell him to leave. Logan would of course but he'd be taking Connie with him, somehow he knew she'd go with him.

"No." He answered honestly, because he really didn't know what Kenai would have said. She never struck him as the type of person to rat out her friends, but then again he had only known her a little over a month.

"Cloths," Xavier said with a smile. "Seems she's out grown most of the ones she came with and right now none of the older students have any to spare. Connie needs close to of course before any more get cut up." Logan knew by that simple comment Xavier knew. "I've also noticed that your shirts seem to be dwindling in number." Xavier said with a smile, "Normally shopping trips are handled by Jean and Ourora that will not be the case this time. Jean, Scott, if you'll be so kind as to give me a few minutes alone with Logan." They both nodded and stepped out. Logan stood in the deafening silence waiting for Xavier to tell him to pack his shit and get out.

"I didn't expect Connie to wake up," Xavier's voice changed, "but when she did I was surprised by the fact that she actually called me into her mind. We talked about the people that were caring for her but she was most interested in you. Apparently she'd smelled all of our scents for days. She referred to you as the leather and tobacco smell, she seemed to think you were…"He paused looking for the right word. "Safe." He said after a moment.

"Me?" Logan asked, Rogue was the only other person to ever think he was even remotely safe but she knew better than most just how dangerous that razor blade was he walked.

"Yes, as odd as it sounds it was your smell that made her want to wake up. As much as I know about the minds some things are still a mystery to even me. I'm giving you $1500 to go cloths shopping with Connie and Kenai; you may take one of the school SUVs. You can leave in the morning and be back by Monday." Xavier said sliding an envelope with keys on it across his desk; Logan walked over the carefully picked the objects up.

"I want you to understand Logan that I DO expect the three of you back by Monday afternoon." Xavier said Logan nodded. When the old man smiled Logan turned to leave, he got to the door before Xavier called out to him.

"Oh and Logan, you two need to find a better place to spend your free time. It's dangerous in the forest as I'm sure you know." Logan dropped his head and shook it in disbelief.

"Okay." Logan said over his shoulder, as he opened the door and walked out. Jean and Scott where standing there but before they could ask him anything Xavier called them in. Logan walked down the hall without looking back and took the stairs two at a time. Then he headed for Kenai's room, once there he knocked on the door. Kenai opened the door without looking at who was in front of her, she was saying something to Connie about not being able to use cell phones.

"Logan, what's up?" Kenai asked with a little smirk.

"You two need to get some rest to night we're going into town tomorrow." Logan said ignoring the double meaning of her question.

"For what?" Connie asked the thought of going to any place and being surrounded by people running around like chickens with their heads cut off did not sit well with her.

"You need cloths, Kenai need cloths and someone keeps stealing my shirts." He said flatly.

"They are comfy." Connie said snuggling herself into the one she still had on. He lifted an eyebrow and was about comment when Kenai cut him off.

"Okay we'll but up at the butt crack of dawn waiting on you."Kenai said and shut the door in his face. He rolled his eyes again and turned to leave.

Upstairs Kenai shut the bedroom door and then rounded on Connie.

"Okay what happened?" Kenai said.

"What do you mean?" Connie asked trying to play innocent; Kenai walked over and pulled a stock of grass from Connie's waist band. Connie snatched the blade of grass blushing furiously.

"No." Kenai gasped. "You didn't?"

"Didn't what?" Connie said trying to play dumb as she took off her jacket and tossed it on the bed.

"That wasn't the shirt you had on when left." Kenai said with a smirk.

"I know, the other one…. Ripped." Connie said.

"Ripped or was cut off?" Kenai asked smirking.

"Technically… it was cut off," Connie said then when Kenai's eyes got big she quickly added. "Not off me, off the fawn."

"Wait. How the hell did a fawn get your shirt on." Kenai asked confused. Connie sighed knowing she'd have to explain it all now so she sat down on her bed and motioned for Kenai to do the same. The blond rushed to the other bed and looked intently at Connie; Connie took a deep breath then recounted what happened in the forest.

"SHUT UP!" Kenai said twenty minutes later. "Oh my god, his he good?" Kenai asked.

"Unbelievable." Connie said drawing out each part of the word, Kenai chuckled.

"Yea he does seem like a man that's got the moves." Kenai paused a moment in thought. "You know that this makes you and Jean like automatic enemies, right?"

"I think we were already enemies, I mean seriously the woman is a bitch. It's like just because she's a level five she thinks we're all beneath her. I mean seriously what makes her so much better than us?"

"I heard that she has this like alter ego that is like uncontrollable and evil." Kenai said.

"Well if that's true then I wish she'd just go join the brother hood because seriously she needs to disappear or something." Connie said, Kenai laughed leaning back a little and hitting power button on the remote behind her. 32" flat screen TV mounted to the wall clicked on to some random commercial, both girls jumped at the sudden sound then dissolved into laughter. Neither heard the high heeled boots running away from the door, Jean been talking to Scott when he subjected she come and talk to them. She'd been about to knock when she heard Kenai say her name. She hadn't meant to ease drop but she couldn't help it, she was frozen while they talked about her. It hurt her to hear them say such things, they didn't even know her beyond the rumors and yet the were ready to write her off. Their laughter over the TV was enough to snap her out of it, she ran back to her room she didn't even stop when Logan said her name from the stairs as she ran past.

The next morning dawned a crystal clear Sunday morning, the sky was blue and purple as Kenai sat sleepily watching Connie move around the kitchen making breakfast. Logan came in silently and almost gave Connie a heart attack when she realized he was there. She picked up some flour off the counter and threw it at him.

"Make noise when you enter a kitchen or next time it will be a knife I throw." She said half seriously.

"She can't smell your enter the room when she's in your shirt." Kenai said yawning as he slid into the chair across from her.

"You don't look like you go any sleep." He said changing the subject.

"How could I with 'Oh Logan' and 'yes Logan please' every few seconds." Kenai said Connie set two glasses of OJ down in front of them sharply.

"Drink, you can eat in a moment, duck tape is also an option." Connie said to Kenai.

"So are ear plugs do you have either? So I'll get the duck tape for you while you get me ear plugs." Kenai retorted, it was clear they were not morning people. Connie walked back to the oven and pulled out the biscuits she had been making. She loaded the plates with two pork sausages, fresh biscuits and pork gravy and two eggs. She left the eggs off of Kenai's plate at her request though, and carried two plates over. Her own plate and glass of OJ floated along behind her until she grabbed them out of the air. Breakfast was eaten in silence then they all helped clean up the kitchen leaving the extra biscuit batter in a bowl with cellophane over it and cooking instructions. Logan led them to the garage and used the keys from the night before to find which one they'd be taking. Kenai got to the Ford explorer first and crawled into the back, stretching out across the back seat and pulling her hood up.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So as you can see I fixed Prolog to Prolouge, thanks to Risi-Chan for seeing that :D As I said before this is being built on from a 20 page rough draft from years ago so I'm wondering if anyone can seprate the original from the new stuff...lol Also I've got mid terms comming up for collage so give me a little time to get the next chapter up please... I'll TRY to have it up by next friday thought**


	7. Ch6:Shopping is hell

It was almost lunch time when they pulled into the wal-mart parking lot, Connie unclipped her seat belt and reached around to wake Kenai up. Kenai yawned and sat up then scooted over to slide out of the passenger door. Logan was waiting for the girls at the back of the explorer, Connie slid an arm around his waist and snuggled into is side. Logan set the alarm on the SUV and put an arm around her shoulders as he shoved the keys into his pockets. They walked into to the store Logan released Connie to take the offered cart and began following the girls. They both picked out jeans from the woman's sections along with undergarments but their shirts where a mix of women's and men's. Connie took the chance to grab a few pair's of male pj bottoms while Logan grabbed some generic shirts and a few other things he needed.

"Woah, boxers?" Kenai asked, Logan raised an eye brow at her. "I thought you went commando." She said seriously then both girls dissolved into giggles and stepped around the corner to look at more cloths.

"Single dad?" A woman's voiced asked from behind him.

"Huh?" He asked turning around to look at the older woman that was plump and graying.

"It's always hard for the single parents," She said kindly. "I remember my two at that age-" The woman began and Logan was looking for a way out if when Connie came up smiling.

"Daddy come and look at this!" She said as she grabbed the cart and pulled it to her.

"Excuse me." He said to the old lady as he followed the Connie around the corner.

"Which pair do you want?" Kenai asked dropping two pairs of sunglasses into the cart from the spindle. He reached over and grabbed the only pair that looked half way decent.

"Are you two done?" He asked.

"Nope we have to go get some shampoo and Connie needs a tooth brush." Kenai said.

"Oh I might pick up some lipstick to." Connie added.

"Which reminds me, we should get some pads." Kenai went on, Logan's grip tightened on the cart with a growl. Kenai chuckled as the cart started to give under his adamantium grip.

"Oh honey we're just joking, we'll make it as painless as possible." Connie said, and without thinking she leaned over and kissed him. He kissed her back for a moment before a gasp from behind them made them both look, the old woman that had been talking to Logan had seen the kiss and was now walking quickly back the way she'd come from. Connie started laughing again but all three of them knew they'd best hurry up and get out of here before the old bat turned them in to a manager. They split up to cover more ground, Kenai went to get the pad, Connie went to get the toiletries they needed and Logan went to sporting goods to get some more supplies for the trails. They met up at the check stand and where in the process of paying for all their stuff when two managers came up to them.

"Excuse us may we have a moment?" A lady in a suit said.

"What's this about?" Logan said roughly.

"I'd rather not talk about this here, if you could come with me us?" Logan tucked his wallet back into his pocket, but Connie laid a hand on his wrist.

"Of course we can." She said presently, Kenai gave her a worried look and Logan looked at her surprised.

"Our receipt please." She asked the lady at the register who, gave it to her. Then she turned to follow the two managers, Logan didn't like the feeling he was getting but Connie seemed to know what she was doing and so he followed her. Kenai was close by him and he could smell her fear, as they were lead into the back and escorted to an office. Connie was the first one to follow them in Logan didn't like that but he couldn't stop her. After everyone was in the room they shut the door to the office.

"Would you mind unplugging the camera in here?" Connie asked politely, one of the managers pulled a chair over and unplugged the camera.

"Now officers, you were called here because of a shop lifter. The man got away though and there was nothing you could do, now you'll go back to whatever you were doing before. Do you understand?" Connie asked, the cops nodded and said their good byes to the managers and even shook Logan's hand.

"An old lady reported child abuse to you, when you found what she claimed was the family you discovered that the lady had lied. You knew the man and his girl friend, this was a common mistake. You asked us back here to joke about it, if anyone asks you about it you will tell them it was all a misunderstanding and that everything is fine. Do you understand?" Connie asked looking at the two managers.

"Yes," they said at the same time. Connie started laughing, Kenai thought she was nuts for a moment until the managers started laughing to.

"I'm sorry guys, I know it gets annoying." The female manager said stepping over to the door and opening it for them. The two managers pushed the cart out for them and helped Logan load the stuff in the back then Connie hugged them both promising to be back and spend more money.

"So we can add that to the ever growing list of powers you have." Logan said pulling out onto the street.

"You're like the Swiss army knife of mutant powers." Kenai said.

"Yea and if she's not careful she'll end up in a cell like all the other convicts." Logan half mumbled.

"Yea I guess, its strange though. Most times I don't know what powers I have until the moment I need them and its like I just know what to do." Connie said looking down.

"Have you done that mind control thing to me?" Kenai demanded.

"No, I didn't even know I could do that till then. Besides I don't think it works on other mutants." Connie said.

"Well that's one power I'm glad you have in that arsenal of yours, Con." Logan said, Connie gave him a funny look.

"Oh Logan, McDonalds!" Kenai said distracting them both. Logan pulled in and up to the drive through.

"Alright what do you want?" He asked.

"Double quarter pounder, sprite no ice and an Oreo McFlurry." Connie said looking at the board, and remembering that she hadn't ate since dawn.

"I want a plain cheese burger with bacon and…. Sprite." She said looking at the soda options. Logan pulled up to the box and ordered their food along with a big mac meal and an extra big mac for the road. Connie sorted out the food for them. Logan finished his first burger before Connie was half done with hers. He pulled into a parking lot and the girls looked at him confused.

"Stay here I'll be right back." Logan said, Connie looked around the outside of the car and wanted to tell him to be careful. She didn't get the chance to though as he jumped out and disappeared into the smoke shop.

"Cigars." The girls said at the same time then laughed. It had been a fun day and they were enjoying their outing with Logan. Logan stepped out of the shop and lit up a cigar, he noticed a car creep by and hoped that they wouldn't start trouble. If he had been alone he wouldn't have thought anything of it but with the girls with him he didn't want trouble. He walked around to the driver side and got in pretending nothing was wrong.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Oh yea I went there! XD Okay so this chapter and the next are for only one purpose to show off some of Connie's powers... which will really come to play later on down the road, and I hope you guys like it so far... comments, thoughts, suggestions let me know... if you start shouting NASCAR number at me though I'll beat you over the head! LMAO!**


	8. Ch7: Born stupid

Logan backed out and saw the other car had pulled around the corner and disappeared. The girls chatted as Logan drove back through town, not wanting to alert the girls they were being followed.

"Logan what is it?" Kenai asked, noticing that Logan was checking the mirror for the tenth time in just a few minutes. He saw a motel eight and pulled in to the back lot where several 18 wheelers were parked.

"Connie can you drive?" He asked putting the SUV into park, between two of the tractors.

"I guess it doesn't look that hard." She said, she hadn't really been paying attention.

"I'm gonna get out, I want you to drive back around to the front and wait for me." He said reaching for the handle.

"Where are you gonna go?" Connie asked worried.

"I'll be there in a minute, don't worry." He said then he pulled her into a kiss as he popped the door open and slid out. He didn't slide to the ground though and she shut the door as she watched him climb up to the top of the truck and disappear. She put the SUV in drive and gave it enough gas to move, it smoothly slid out from between two trucks and she navigated it to the front of the hotel where there were plenty of lights.

"What do you think is going on?" Kenai asked again clearly upset that she'd basically been ignored.

"I'm not sure but I want you to be ready on my signal if something happens I want you to use your power on me." Connie said.

"Okay." Kenai said wondering what the signal was, Connie rolled down the driver window to listen to the night. The sound of the window going down almost hid the sound of the shoes crunching against what little gravel there was on the asphalt of the parking lot. Connie readied herself for anything; the distance between the crunching was to short of strides to be Logan.

"Show me your hands." A male voice ordered, Connie looked down and saw a Hispanic man with a gun pointed at her. Connie lifted her hands as jeans became a denim mini skirt and her boot became black strapped stiletto heels. She made a mental note to think Rachel latter. Kenai sat there, the SUV was insolated on the inside and her powers wouldn't conduct through to the metal.

"Damn, your one fine piece of ass." He said stepping up on the running bar to look in the window.

"Thanks, my boyfriend thinks so to." She said fearlessly.

"Well he ain't here now, why don't you ditch the loser and get with a real man?" The man said clearly not thinking the two women where a threat.

"My boyfriend would kill you first, he is crazy jealous." Connie said sounding like a woman that grew up in money. She knew it would make the man think of a spoiled rich brat.

"He can't be that good of man if he left you out alone. If you were mine you'd never be off your back unless you were on your knees."

"If I were you I wouldn't let him hear you say that." Connie said warningly. Then she leaned to the window and whispered so only he could hear. "He's a mutant."

"Why would someone like you get with a freak like that?" The Hispanic asked a little shocked. Connie laughed, the man reached through the window reaching for her thigh.

"I really wouldn't do that." Logan growled from behind the man before his hand could touch Connie.

"What do you want fucker?" The Hispanic man asked, but he pulled his hand away from Connie's thigh before he could touch her.

"She's mine." Logan said lifting his cigar and casually taking another drag off it before putting it out on the palm of his hand, then watched as the burn healed.

"I told you he was crazy jealous, if I were you I'd run now." Connie said as the man starred shocked at Logan's hand. To her surprise the man actually took her advice and took off running away from them. Connie started laughing as the scent of the man's fear drifted in the wind. Suddenly gunshots rang out and Logan fell to the ground, Connie looked around and saw a man with a pistol raised.

"Grab my shoulder!" Connie said as she threw the SUV in reverse. Connie looked over her shoulder the man still had the gun up, Kenai laid a hand on her shoulder as Connie grabbed the outside of the car effectively charging the shell of the car. The feel of the electricity coursing through her hurt like hell but accepted the pain and let it flow through her as she hit the gas. She felt the front end of the car bounce as she ran over Logan's legs but she knew he'd heal. She hit the brakes inches from the man, but his automatic reaction was to put his hands in front of him. The man started scream as if he'd been hit with a tazer on high. A few moments latter Kenai let go of Connie and the man fell gasping to the ground. Connie pulled the SUV forward a bit.

"You alright?" Connie asked looking in the rear view mirror at Kenai, she nodded and took another drink of her sprite like nothing was wrong. Connie got the feeling it was an act as she slid out of the car to go get Logan.

"Hey what's going on?" The night clerk asked as Connie got to Logan. Connie was amazed the man came out at all after hearing gunshots.

"That man back there shot my boyfriend, call 911." Connie said.

"The cops are on their way." The man responded as Connie started trying to get Logan to the car. It wasn't that she couldn't carry him she realized it was just he was awkward as dead weight, Kenai was suddenly there helping.

"Wait, you can't move him he's been shot." The man protested.

"He'll heal." Kenai said absently, as if this was an everyday happening.

"I checked for a pulse, he's dead." The man insisted not getting the hint as Connie lifted Logan's upper body. They were about half way to the car and the clerk was still trying to stop them from moving Logan when he growled. Kenai dropped his legs and Connie stopped waiting for him to come fully back.

"Did you run over me?" Logan asked looking up into honey colored eyes. Connie laughed and helped him to his feet. The clerk was dumbfounded.

"Welcome back to the world of the living, cops are on the way." Kenai said hurrying back to the SUV and getting in.

"We were never here, the man took a shot at you and you tazzed him. There was another man, you fought with him and he took off with the tazzer. Go destroy the surveillance footage."Connie said the man nodded his understanding. She turned and ran back to the car with Logan. They pulled out onto the road as the cops where pulling in.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yes this was just a fun little thing to show off some of Connie's powers and in case you were wondering no she really doesn't have any clue as to how many powers she has. However it will also come back later on. Also for those that care I'm sorry this chapter took so long, but I am fully moved now and set up in my new apartment. I'll try to get a few more chapters up soon, and remember if the wait gets to long let me know and I'll kick it into second gear :-P**


	9. Ch8: We'll leave the light on

They fell silent as they drove, Connie was trying to figure out what was bugging Kenai while Logan was trying to figure out why those men had been following them.

"Logan, I'm tired." Kenai said an hour later.

"We're almost there." He said, Connie looked at screen on the dash that had been black all day.

"Should I check the GPS?" Kenai asked, Logan growled at her so Connie reached for it. Kenai practically jumped to the front seat and the two girls much to Logan's displeasure began punching buttons and pulling up screens. It wasn't too long before Logan had an automated female voice telling him where to go.

"You're a con-artist." Logan growled at Connie after Kenai sat back pleased that she could now here their progression to her bed of the evening.

"Maybe." Connie said with a shrug. The rest of the ride couldn't be called silent as the GPS told Logan ware to go he returned the favor with colorfully descriptive terms. By the time they got to the motel the girls were guessing what Logan would say next, until they pulled into a parking space and the power to the GPS was effectively silenced. Connie and Kenai had both put on zip up hoodie but apparent Connie hadn't thought to change her skirt back to pants.

"You two do that again and I won't be responsible for what happens to it." Logan growled getting out, they both burst out laughing as he went to the back of the SUV. They jumped out following him and quickly to grab a few bags before following Logan into the lobby. A middle aged woman looked up as they entered and smiled kindly.

"Good evening." She said setting down the book she was reading and standing up.

"Hey, two rooms." Logan said.

"Smoking or non-smoking?" She asked.

"Smoking." Logan said.

"All I have open in smoking are two adjoined single bed rooms." The woman said looking up.

"That's fine." Kenai said not giving Logan the chance to tell them they'd find another motel. The lady rang up the rooms and Kenai filled out the logs book. A night man came around the corner and stopped dead in his tracks at seeing the two young women with Logan. In her present outfit Connie knew she must look younger then Kenai, although her instincts told her that she was older but her looks told her it couldn't be by much. The ogling night bell hop didn't go unnoticed by Logan and he clamped down on the instinct to growl at the man. Even by Logan's standards they'd had enough adventure for one day and he was tired.

"Your room is down this hall take the elevator up to the fourth floor and when you get out you'll want to turn the corner to your right and your room will be down that hall about half way." The lady explained using hand signals to show which way they should turn, they thanked her and took the two keys. Connie and Kenai linked their arms with each other as they followed Logan. Connie wasn't sure how good a smell Logan got from him but she could smell the lust coming off the bell boy who had to be in his mid thirties. Something about him was not quite right she could sense it, and he didn't look like personal hygiene was his upper most concern. She knew that it wasn't Logan's either but he at least kept himself clean and groomed, the same could not be said for this Homo sapiens. Kenai clutched Connie's arm tighter and Logan was giving off the air of a caged beast ready to snap at any moment. Both girls sighed with relief when the elevator door slid shut blocking them from the stairs of the man.

"I'm SO locking the door with every lock available and shoving the couch in front of the door." Kenai said shivering.

"That dude was creepy." Connie said.

"Says the girl in a mini skirt, clutching another woman in her arms standing in the elevator with a mutant who isn't exactly known for his pleasant disposition." Logan said.

"Yea well at least you don't make me feel like you're going to rape me." Kenai said.

"Besides when did you become so eloquent with your words?" Connie said desperately trying to find anything else to think of. Logan shrugged and fell quite again; he'd known the girls would need something to get their mind off the bell boy. He rolled over the words in his head; he'd gotten most of them from Beast.

Logan opened the first door and let them pass then waited until they were inside and he heard them lock and latch the door before he walked to his door and entered it. The room was pitch black but most motel rooms were the same so he just let his hand slide along the wall till he felt the light switch and turned it on with a click. He turned on the TV and was about to sit down on the bed when there was a knock on the connecting door. With a sigh he got up and walked to the room it, he unlocked it and jerked it open with his usual gruffness.

"Can I, um, use your shower? Kenai jumped in ours." Connie said. Logan didn't answer but rather pushed open the door and went to sit down on the bed. Connie walked into the bath room with a bag, it wasn't long before he heard the water running and he turned up the TV to drown it out. He flipped through the channels desperately trying to find anything to keep his mind off her. He'd even tried the nature channels which were normally good for boring things but tonight they were having a special on the mating habits of Wolves. He flipped through them and they all had commercials or some show about coupes, marriages, and mating. Even the history channel had "the wives of famous men playing". He finally gave up and let his mind wonder to where it really wanted to be, centered on the woman in his shower. His woman, he closed his eyes as his mind painted the image of her standing under the spray, the dirt washing away as the little droplets of mist clinging to her body before she turned to rinse more grime away. The water sliding over the curve of her hips and down her legs, he felt himself growing hard at the thought of all the places the water would touch. He honestly couldn't remember ever wanting to be a bar of soap before but damn if she didn't make him want to be for a while. To have her rubbing him all over her spreading his sent on her so that everyone understood she was his alone. He was so lost in thought that he didn't even realize the water had shut off until he heard the handle of the bathroom door start to open. He knew it was too late to hide the bulge of his hard on so he didn't bother to try. Besides it wasn't anything she didn't already know was there, and that thought only brought back the memories of their time in the forest. She was like a drug he'd never get enough of and he wasn't sure he wanted to. She walked out in nothing but a towel, she smiled at him as she passed and it took his breath away. He realized, after he lost visual contact with her, that the room seemed to darken, he shook his head and turned back to the TV he didn't even know what was on. It only took him a few moments to realize it was an info-commercial for some anti mutant perfume that would repel mutants for up to 10 feet.

"Holy crap we're like mosquito now." Kenai said from the door way. "I think someone has watched one too many horror movies and got us confused with vampires. Hey Con come and take a look at this."

"Logan put it on channel twelve." Connie called ignoring Kenai, the tone of her voice though told both that she was not doing it to be rude.

"Again, we have braking news there has been a shooting on the south side of the city involving a night clerk at a motel and two unknown gang members. There have been no fatalities but one suspect is still at large. We'll continue to bring you updated as they become available." The blond woman said as they showed the motel that they been at barely two hours ago. They watched news for a while in Logan's room, no new information was released it was if the man that had gotten away had dropped off the face of the planet.

"Okay guys I'm going to bed." Kenai finally said and without waiting for a response she got up and went to the other room.

"Are you going to?" Logan asked.

"Do I have to? I mean we're not at the school… right?" Connie whispered unsure. He didn't answer her but he reached across the short distance and pulled her to him. Kissing her desperately, it didn't take much for the fire to return to his body, it was answered by one in her. They kissed for a moment before they started pushing at the thin cloths they had on. Logan pushed her onto her back and devoured her body with his eyes.

"Stop it." She whispered breathlessly as she tried to cover her body.

"What?" He asked, he truly didn't understand.

"It just makes me uncomfortable when people look at me." She said turning her head away.

"Does it make you uncomfortable when I look at you?" He asked turning her to face him, so he could look her in the eyes. She was lost in their depths, her mind tried to process the question but in truth all she felt with him was freedom. Freedom to be herself, it didn't matter how many scars covered her body, or where she might have a little extra padding. Something about him made her forget all that, she knew he would see that answer in her eyes but she wanted to say it.

"No." She said honestly, and she felt as if the chains that bound her fell away. He was wild, free, untamed, and she knew she could match him step for step. It really didn't matter what the world threw at them they could take it together because she knew that he'd always have her back and she'd die to keep his. Logan was suddenly kissing her and her world became nothing but his hungry lips devouring her. His hot breath branding her, she was his there was no doubt about it.

His hands were covering her body, memorizing every curve and marking them for his own. She clawed at his back without worry; she knew it would heal quickly. He growled as he pulled the flimsy panties she was lying in. She couldn't help the rush that went through her or the dampness between her legs.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay I don't remember if I told you or not but the reason that this is called "the new <em>girls"<em> is because it's Connie AND Kenai, but as I'm sure you've noticed there isn't very much story from Kenai's POV and the reason for that is because to my knowledge that half of the story will be written by StarryIceWolf. (I.E. she hasn't told me otherwise so I'm running with the original plan from 7 or 8 years ago when we started these stories back in high school ROFL)_ ((BTW the Kenai version is NOT the same storyline just from a different veiw, it actually starts BEFORE this one and explains WHY Kenai was in the forest and tells you what happens when... oh nvm thats a spoiler!))_**


	10. Ch9: Nightmare

It was a few hours later when Connie got up to go to the bathroom. Everything seemed fine until she was on her way back, Logan had rolled over. That alone didn't bother her but the fact that his arms where at his sides with his fists clenched did.

"Logan?" Connie said, from across the room. The man on the bed didn't respond as he laid there like he was strapped down. Connie crept over to the side of the bed and laid her hand on his shoulder. She didn't do anything to him it was just so he knew she was there, but in the next moment she was on her back gasping as Logan was suddenly on her pining her to the floor by her throat with one hand as he lifted his fist up. His claws extended, she looked up to his face trying to see if she'd done something wrong but his eyes were strange. They were open but they didn't seem to see her or realize who she was.

"Logan…" Connie said clawing at his arm. His claws started coming at her and she realized that they were aimed for her chest. It was if he woke up mid swing and saw what was happening; Connie saw what happened as if in slow motion. His eyes suddenly came to life with fear and shock, his claws retracted but it was too late to stop the momentum of the blow. Then Connie was suddenly standing there watching him as his fist hit the floor, it must have been on a cross beam because his fist didn't go through the floor but she heard something crack. He paused as he looked around the room, when he saw her standing a few feet away he just stared at her. He wasn't sure what to do but he didn't have to because Connie was walking over to him. He flinched when she pulled him into a hug but after a moment he snuggled into her. He was well aware that he could have hurt her or worse killed her, and for the first time he was thankful for whatever happened to her to give her the abilities she had. He didn't miss the hint of sulfur dissipating in the air around them.

"It's alright, I'm fine." She whispered. Again the words eluded him so he just held her for a while before she started pulling him back into the bed. He didn't want to go but he could tell she still needed sleep, so he went. After her breathing evened back out he laid there just watching the ceiling, he let his mind wonder back to the dream he had been having.

There was a female child, he was being tortured and she was being forced to watch. They wanted her to do something, but he couldn't remember what. He knew they weren't just using him as an example but that his abuse was actually her punishment. The room was dark and damp, it was filthy and she looked like she was in nothing more than a filthy shredded pillow case. She'd been yelling for them to stop, promising to obey them. He'd tried not to show the pain, tried to keep from screaming. In the dream he knew that was what they wanted to torture her with, he didn't know who she was but he knew two things for sure. The first was that he was 100% sure that she wasn't biologically related to him; the second was that her eyes had been the color of warm honeyed amber. The need to protect her didn't really shock him so much as just how strong the need was, it was if by protecting her… the thought stopped there, it was a vital bit of information but as he'd long ago learned it would do no good trying to remember it.

Connie sat up and looked around the room, when her eyes fell on his form wrapped in nothing but a thin hotel towel they warmed. He stared at them in shock, he knew they were amber but it wasn't until this moment that he realized they changed color when they looked at him. They were no longer hard sharp amber, but the color of sun warmed honey fresh from the hive. Connie looked at him with those eyes, an unmistakable hunger burring in them, he'd had his share of women over the years and honestly he couldn't remember them all. He looked into her eyes though and something in him knew that none of them had ever looked at him with eyes that demanded and begged for him at the same time. Connie was a mystery he wanted to take his time unraveling, and most of the time she seemed perfectly happy to let him.

"Don't do that." He growled.

"Don't do what?" She asked innocently.

"You know what, now stop it." He said as he walked over and grabbed a cigar and lit it. Connie remembered how last night she'd simply closed her eyes and remembered standing on the other side of the room. She closed her eyes and imagined herself standing behind Logan with her arms wrapped around him and in the next moment she was there, Logan flinched but relaxed instantly realizing it was only her.

"Con one of these days you'll do that and get hurt." He growled.

"Then I'll deserve it won't I besides it'll heal." She said laying her head on between his shoulders. He was suddenly turning around in her arm and glaring at her.

"No woman deserves to be hurt, least of all by her mate." He growled, she looked up at him anger radiated off him. She didn't know how to handle him like this; he was actually upset with her for thinking that if he hit her on accident it would be ok.

"Logan I didn't mean that I supported domestic violence, I only meant that I am aware of how skittish you can be. So if you react on pure instinct without being aware of what you're actually doing, then I won't hold it against you. Make no mistake though that if you try to hurt me out of anger I will kill you. Mate or not."

"You will?" Logan asked quietly, she nodded at him.

"I have my limits; I'll tell you to stop and if you don't I'll kill you. Not because I want to but because I know you'd accept nothing less of me." She said quietly, he wrapped his arms around her.

"Didn't you guys get enough of that last night?" Kenai said from the connecting door. Logan chuckeled and pulled away.

"I'll get dressed then we can go, check out is in half an hour." He said, the girls went to the other room and gathered the few bags they had brought. They were all standing in the girl's room when there was a knock on the door. Connie couldn't help the fear that poured through her and Kenai seemed to be trying to disappear where she stood. Logan walked over to the door.

"Hello?" He said, without opening it.

"Housekeeping, you stay no clean, you go I clean?" A female voice asked, it was clear English was her second language.

"Come back in ten minutes we'll be gone." Logan responded.

"Okay you go, I clean." She said.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So originally this story was started back in 2004, in 2010 I started converting it to computer because if you keep a spiral note book that long it starts to fall apart. Well since I actually have a job and go to school full time I'm not able to just sit around wright. Add in the fact that I've moved twice been through three computers and had a family death and its amazeing I've gotten this far. That being said, PLEASE DONT HATE ME! This chapter should have been posted right after chapter 8 as it is the true ch9, I'm sorry but I think I have it fixed now. I'M SORRY!**


	11. Ch10: Shake & Bakeor Fried

**This has returned dude to popular demand, thank you all for adding me to your favorites!**

* * *

><p>Ch10: Shake &amp; Baked… or fried<p>

Once back at the school Connie was enrolled in classes, since they didn't have any definite age information on her she was allowed to attend with Kenai. Though Jean had her reservations outside of Connie's attitude towards her there was no real reason for her to stop Connie from attending classes regularly. It didn't escape her notice that neither of the girls liked her. It quickly became evident that Connie was a female version of Logan and it Jean Gray was her Scott Summers. Secretly Jean didn't mind, she couldn't put her finger on it but something about Connie just pissed her off to, however unlike Scott and Logan, her role as a teacher didn't afford her the privilege of getting comebacks for the snide remarks the two girls made at her.

A couple of weeks later Connie sat in the back of Scott's math class passing notes back and forth with Kenai while paying attention to what he was explain about figuring out area of a triangle when you only had a base size and height of its partner triangle.

"Connie, would you like to come up to the board and solve the next five ?" Scott asked, Connie jerked her head up from the response she was writing.

"No." She said honestly, some of the kids started laughing others seemed to know that Connie had just kicked open a door they didn't want anything to do with.

"Let me rephrase that," He said setting the chalk down. "Come up here and solve these, since you seem to feel you don't need to pay attention." He said sounding cocky; Connie suddenly had the almost uncontrollable urge to slam his head into the chalk board repeatedly. She smiled and Scott couldn't help but swallow involuntarily, he'd seen that smile before. Usually right before Logan beat the hell out of some one. She had a presence about her that seemed to make the other kids back off even as she walked by, she never broke eye contact with him, she remained unblinking as she picked up the chalk and all the while watching him with a predatory glare as she wrote not five but all twelve of the numbers on the board next to their perspective triangles. She moved to hand the chalk back to him, but as he reached out his hand to take it she couldn't resist but squeeze to dust.

"Oops." She said as she let the dust fall to the floor, then turned and went back to her seat. Scott looked at the board expecting her answers to be wrong but they weren't. Scott scanned the board, every number was correct and as if to add insult the number were written in a perfect match of his hand wrighting. Suddenly he was very pissed off, not only had Connie and Kenai been ignoring him through the whole class, Connie had just made him look like a fool. He didn't know how he kept it together the last twenty minutes but he did and when the students where gone he went straight to the target range. He needed to blow off some steam.

"I can't believe you did that." Kenai laughed as they walked down the hall to their next class.

"Well he shouldn't have challenged me; he knows I don't like him." Connie said no hint of remorse or shame in her voice.

"You know he's gonna have it in for you mow, right?"

"Oh yea but I really don't care." Connie said with a shrug, they both knew that it would only take a few hours before news of her show down with Scott would spread through the school like wild fire. They passed by Logan's class Connie glanced in but didn't see him as they walked to biology with Ourora.

"Well either way that was still cool." Kenai said stepping into the room, Connie was about to respond when she smelled Jean. It only took a moment for her eyes to scan the room and find the red head writing on the black board. Connie thought about leaving but when Kenai spotted Jean she got a look in her eye as if an unexpected opportunity just arose and she planned to take it. Connie thought it'd be worth it to stick around for that alone so she took up her seat next to Kenai.

"Alright guys I'm going to be taking over for today." Jean said as the class took their seats. The class went on like any other class and Kenai seemed to be getting more and more upset as the minutes ticked by while she waited for Jean to say or do something she could comment on. It came to a close the same way and although Kenai seemed extremely disappointed John had passed her a note that seemed to make her happy.

"Con I'll meet you in the dining room." Kenai said, Connie nodded and walked down the hall reading a book letting the noise and flow of the students guide her.

"Connie please come to my office." A voice in her head suddenly spoke; she recognized it instantly and looked up turning to head to Xavier's office unsure of why he'd want to see her. Then she suddenly remembered what happened with her and Scott. It took all of three minutes to get to the large office. Everyone seemed to be in attendance.

"So this is where the parties are held." Connie said pretending not to be excited by Logan's presence but she knew he'd smell the change in her.

"Yes," Xavier said calmly. "I assume you know why you were summoned?"

"The thing with Scott." Connie said with a shrug, she didn't miss the change in Logan apparently he hadn't been fully debriefed on what had transpired.

"What thing?" Logan demanded.

"She wasn't paying attention in class." Scott said

"Correction, I was paying attention you were treating us like second graders." Connie said turning to leave. Ourora moved to stop them but Xavier held up his hand, he was old enough to know that sometimes it was better to let the younger ones fight it out, thought he kept monitoring them.

"Are you aware that you've now undermined Scott?" Jean snapped following Connie. Kenai was just coming around the corner from the boy dormitories. Connie made a mental note to ask later what happened with her and John.

"Does it look to you like a give a fuck? He was being a cocky ass hole and I'd do it again in heartbeat." Connie said instantly on the defense. "Look I'm thankful for y'all taken me in and all don't get me wrong. But I'm not here to play pretend that I'm a human. I can hand you and ALL your personalities their respective asses you unprepossessing bitch." Connie said going toe to toe with Jean, both stared down the other ready to attack. Scott seemed to be completely stunned and Logan stood there looking relaxed but Kenai knew as she came down the hall to back up her friend both men were ready to jump in if needed.

"How dare you speak to me that way!" Jean said but it wasn't quite her voice.

"Oh there you are, I was wondering when you'd come out and play. Polly want a cracker?" Connie said without missing a beat, Jean or rather Phoenix seemed to go on the attack but Connie was ready for it. Phoenix had planned to throw Connie across the room with her mind but Connie had somehow not only blocked it but reflected it back on her. Phoenix seemed even more pissed off as she pulled herself back to her feet.

"You should really stop now before you get hurt." Connie growled. Phoenix didn't take her eyes off the woman, both were ready for anything but Phoenix wasn't sure what she was trying to get ready for.

"I won't attack you unless you force me to, so you might as well just chill out."

"No thanks, I don't do the chill thing well." Phoenix said and suddenly her body was engulphed in fire. Connie didn't need the demonstration to understand the nickname.

"Then take a lesson!" Connie said as she threw her hand up and suddenly the sprinklers in the hall went off showering them. Phoenix stood there but her flames went out she knew better then to try and throw the girl, but there were three other people standing nearby. Phoenix's eyes flicked to Kenai then back to Connie, Connie knew instantly what her next move was without reading her mind. Connie felt the energy shift as Kenai lift off her feet then drop back down, in the next moment two things happened at the same time. She felt the familiar sting of Kenai's power coursing through her body, and she saw Jean's eyes roll back into her head as her body started to shake. In the next moment her world went black.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Alright please remember that at this point Kenai is the only one that knows about Connie's secrets, and yes in this story Scott and Jean are still both alive and Jean has semi control over Phoenix, because I seem to recall at one point (in the cartoon I think) where she could control when she became the Phoenix and when she "powered down" as long as she wasn't pissed, so yes this is still the live action x-men from the movie but we are using this version of the Phoenix because sadly I needed her alive for this. Even thought I LOVED watching Logan kill her in the movie… hated that line about doing it for her though… I'm sure I've said it before as of late, nothing in the X-men Vers really has to stay consistent as long as you tell tell the people what's going on and why. PLEASE R&R!**


	12. Ch11: Claws

When awareness finally returned to Connie it was sudden, there was nothing then it was as if she were dropped in a bucket of ice water. She sat straight up, scenting the air around her and found only the smell of cleaner. Her mind was racing for information. The last thing she remembered was the need to defend Kenai from an out of control Phoenix. Connie jumped up on the floor and began ripping the monitors off her.

"Easy kid." A thick voice ordered. Connie's head snapped up and she was glaring at Logan. He sighed rolling his eyes and stuck his cigar in his mouth before walking over to her.

"Turn around."

"Why?" She growled, he didn't respond but they seemed to have silent war of wills with their eyes before she swallowed and slow turned around.

"Hair." He said simply, she lifted her hair up with one hand, he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"This might hurt," he warned she nodded and in one smooth motion he ripped the sensors on her back off. She gasped a moment but otherwise made no sound that it hurt her.

"Thank you,"

"Don't mention it."

"Worried it will ruin your reputation?"

"I think you've already done that." He said softly, she could feel the warmth of his hand and the slight brush of his breath on the back of her neck, she couldn't help the shivers that ran through her body as she reacted like a mate in heat.

"Maybe I have, but if I haven't I wouldn't want to damage whatever you have left." She said and stepped away, letting her hair drop. She was driving him crazy, he knew she wanted him and that she showed no interest in any other males here. He was positive she felt the same way, yet she was keeping him at arms distance. He turned and left before she could react, before his lust over ruled his made and took what was rightfully his. He paused just outside the door as he realized he was thinking of her as his property. He didn't have very many things that he counted as his and wasn't sure how to adjust to having her among those possessions.

"Logan!" She said coming after him. He turned just as she ran into him having expected him to be further away.

"I'm sorry." She said then pulled him down by the neck to kiss him, it was hot hungry and passionate. He forgot whatever it was he'd been thinking and quickly got lost in her, shoving her up against the wall with a growl. He was suddenly hard and ready for her. She lifted her leg and the short hospital like drape she'd been on rose up exposing the thin scrap of material blocking him from his prize. His hands traveled over her body claiming it, when he came to her panties he wasn't surprised to find them soaking wet. This knowledge drew another growl from him as he used a single claw to cut them off, she moaned and shifted the metal of his blade going into her flesh. He felt warm blood run down his blade and he started to pull it out, pissed that he'd hurt her, but she started to cum. He looked at her face and she was in heaven, she was enjoying having his claws cutting into her. He smiled and very carefully allowed the other two to come out, cutting her ever so slightly not wanting to risk seriously hurting her.

When she her orgasm ended she looked at him panting a moment then reached down to free is raging shaft.

"I need you." She whispered, he wasted no time lifting her and sliding home into her ready depths. He lost thought of everything but the woman he was claiming, he wanted her scent on him so he would always be wrapped in it. He wanted his scent embedded so deeply in her that she'd never get rid of it. Her walls clenched his member as he pistoned in and out of her, dimly aware he was adding bruises to her. He dismissed the thought quickly, he wanted to bruise her, to leave reminders on her body of their mating so she would remember when saw them, so other males would know not to touch what was his. She started to cum again her walls clamping tight on his cock, he knew he was close and she leaned forward and bit his neck, somehow he knew she was not only trying to draw blood but trying to mark him as hers. He felt her cervix open in orgasm and exploded inside her filling up her chalice with his thick hot baby batter.

They didn't know how long they stood like that before he slowly let her down. She kissed him again, before dropping to her knees and sucking him clean, she was rewarded with another load to fill her belly before pulling away, quickly tucking her panties into his pocket and running off. He growled softly putting himself away, he knew he didn't like her leaving after they had sex, and that if it happened to much he'd just tie her up. The thought of her tied up for him started to get him hard again and with a growl he used his iron will to think of something else.

It was a few days later, well after the other students went to bed that Connie and Kenai where sparing in the mat room. No one would be disturbing them; they kicked and punched one other. Kenai suddenly drop kicked Connie and both girls fell to the mats, they started laughing after a moment then Connie lifted her legs and shoved with her shoulders to flip herself up. Kenai tried it and fell to the mat laughing, Connie smiled and offered her a hand up. Kenai took it then they took their places and started fighting again. They lost track of time when suddenly the door to the mat room was thrown open. Connie was in mid swing with her fist, she had been sparring over an hour with her fighting instincts in over drive the sudden sound pushed her to the next level. She clenched her fist and started to turn, Connie had all but forgotten about the blades in her until they stabbed through the skin of her hand with a fermiar shink sound. Kenai only had a moment to move out of the way of the sliver coming at her. She dropped to her knees to avoid them, still blinding pain cut through her shoulder and electricity jumped freely from her to Connie for a moment. Connie finished turning around to look at the door Logan stood in it stunned.

"I need stiches." Kenai said from the floor. Logan glanced at her then at Connie he was now looking at the floor her head hung in shame.

"Don't go anywhere, either of you. I'll be right back." He said then was gone. Connie retracted the claws.

"I'm so sorry, Kenai." Connie said not actually getting near the other woman.

"You didn't mean to." Kenai said, she didn't like being cut but it was an accident. Connie didn't say anything and moment latter Logan was back with Jean and a first aid kit. Connie took the moment to leave the room; she didn't want to hear the questions that would be asked. She didn't want to say the few answers she could give, it was bad enough that her biggest secret just hurt one of the only two people she cared about it. She hurried outside to get some fresh air; she needed it to clear her head. She wasn't looking at where she was going as she walked. She walked into the forest; she was just walking in large circles that crisscrossed back and forth. It felt good to be outside again, the sounds of the night around her. She found a particularly large oak tree and began working her way to the top, when she was comfortable she sat and listened. She could hear the wind shifting through the trees, the crickets chirping and the frogs doing whatever it was that frogs did. She could hear the water of the fountain in front of the school and every now and then the laughter of some of the students. She sighed and wondered for the millionth time if she really belonged here. She leaned back and looked through the canopy of leaves to the stars, they gave no answers, but they held no judgment either. They simply were, they were the one beauty that man couldn't destroy. Sure they could explain it, try to map it, and give it names, and reasons, but no matter what they tried to do man could not destroy it. It seemed amusing how since man couldn't destroy it or find a way to make use of it they started to ignore it. Cities were built, wars were fought, and those never changing stars looked on.

A sent came up to Connie brought by the wind, she looked down and saw Logan pass under her, she remember walking by this tree at least five times before coming up it. She wondered if he'd find her or not. She waited and watched as he passed by it several more times, even calling for her a few times. She just shook her head, if he couldn't find her on his own she wasn't gonna tell him. Besides she wasn't dumb enough to think that enough time had passed for her to avoid the questions. Logan passed by a few more times before Kenai came out and called to him.

"Did you find her?" Kenai asked. They were only a few yards from the tree so it wasn't hard to hear them.

"No, she made several loops and passes, her sent is confined to this area but its so tangled I don't know where out here she is. She had to make at least five or six loops around the house." Logan said, his eyes were still scaning the tree line as if half expecting Connie to jump out and yell boo, this was pissing him off that he couldn't pinpoint her location. All his senses told him that she was close, but knowing that and being able to touch her and see her where very different.

"Maybe she just needs some space." Kenai said hopefully.

"Why didn't you tell me about her?" Logan growled sounding hurt.

"She asked me not to." Kenai said simply, as if that were all the reason she needed. Logan sighed, he understood but that didn't mean he had to like it. They started walking back to the house and Connie stopped listening.

Connie stayed in the tree as long as she could before hunger and the need for a bathroom brought her down. She was careful though, her legs were half numb from the hours spent up there. She crept into the kitchen and made sure no one was there before she got some food.

"You know the whole hiding thing only works when I can't smell you." Logan said from behind her. Connie jumped and dropped the plate on the floor as she spun around ready to fight.

"You scared the crap out of me!" Connie hissed. "Why in the hell are you sneaking up on me?!" Connie demanded.

"Why the hell are you trying to hide from me?" Logan said in the same tone.

"I'm not hiding from you." She hissed back. He walked over and pulled her against him and inhaled her scent.

"I can smell it when you lie."

"Can you?" She said swallowing; he nodded and leaned down to kiss her. She started to give into him, something telling her she could trust him.

"Get some food and go to bed, you don't have to tell me if you're not ready." He said, she nodded and quickly cleaned up her mess before making a sandwich. She ate and kissed him lightly on the cheek before hurrying off to bed.


	13. Ch:12 Post op

**Ch12: "…& hers"**

Pain, a sea of pain, there was something drilling through her and into her bones. She couldn't get away she was strapped down, it hurt so bad. The pain went on she blacked out a few times only to be awoken by more pain. She remembered someone told her pain was red; the thought entered her mind unbidden as she tried desperately to cling to some type of sanity. She reached for something, anything that would ease the pain, stop the torment if only for a moment. Then she was seeing another person, as if she were somewhere above him looking down, he was large and strong, he was in pain to. She wasn't alone; she wasn't the only one suffering. She didn't want him to be in pain either but she was glad she'd have some one that knew what this was like. She knew he'd lived and she would to, if for no other reason then so he wouldn't be alone either. She held the memory to her, the knowledge that she wasn't alone and that she couldn't leave him alone somehow making the pain bearable. Then darkness took her again.

Blood, hunger, need, that was all she felt. She lay on the floor looking around; she was alone in a stone room. It was cold; it seemed to seep into her bones. She couldn't escape. She tried to see a door but she didn't, she tried to remember, but that made her feel like someone was shoving shattered glass into her mind. She knew that she was in a room that was stone. She looked up; she was at the bottom a tube that was reaching for the sky, stars twinkled in the little scrap of sky she could see. She didn't know where she was, how she got here. She smelled blood, she looked down, she was covered in the dry red flakes that fluttered off her when she flexed. Her head jerked up when she heard voices, she walked around the room until she found where they grew louder. There was a gap between two of the stones not big enough for anything but sound to travel through.

"You're telling me that she remembers nothing?" A man asked, his voice sounded aged.

"That's right sir." Another male voice responded proudly.

"You do realize you've told me this before. It wasn't easy to find someone capable of duplicating him, and I don't want to be disappointed with another failure." The old voice said.

"I'm sure, she has no memories. Even with the level five regeneration her mind is to young handle the trauma. As I've told you project x's failure was unforeseeable and I have made adjustments to compensate." The young man said.

"We shall see." The old one said, and then he went on as if to himself. "Project K I hope will provide much better results. When I think of the years I've spent collecting all these freaks just to make her…" he trailed off strangely, then when sounding a little happier. "No matter, she is almost complete now. When she wakes up we will finish the last of her transfers and she will be absolutely perfect."

"There is another problem sir." The younger man spoke again.

"What?!" The old man snapped.

"It seems that the healing that she trained from him as depleted."

"Depleted? How?!"

"Well apparently her system wasn't allowed time to lock it in. She is still a living breathing child you know, it's not like a computer program." The man said getting upset.

"Where is she?" A new voice asked, this one sounded deeper, more animal.

"Ah Victor, there you are. Please, you can view her on the monitor here." The old one said.

"I don't want to see her on a monitor; I want to see my daughter." The one called Victor growled.

"She has no memory." The younger one said.

"You said the same thing about James, he remembered everything." Victor growled back.

"Victor please remembers that each person is different. James was a very unique man, and you should know that, and she lost her healing abilities in the process." The old man said.

"The fact that he survived _with _his the ONLY reason I allowed my daughter to go through this." Victor said. Suddenly there was a lot of noise and the wall next to her bulged and there suddenly something that had reshaped the door. She leapt across the room in fear as a large man with wide shoulders stepped through the door; he had long blonde hair that looked like a wild main that was never cared for. His teeth where gritted for a moment as he shoved passed the door and stepped in; she could see that they looked pointed. His hands and nails had a claw like appareance to them.

He spoke quietly but she couldn't make it out, like he whispered a name. She pressed herself to the wall, some part of her knowing that this man should be feared. She was hit with his smell full force, he smelled like a filthy beast. Suddenly a memory came to her in a flash of golden light, it was a spray of blood a woman scream and this man standing over the corpse of a beautiful woman.

"You killed my mother." Connie heard herself say, she didn't know where the knowledge came from but it was as true as she was standing here. Victor laughed deep and honestly, this seemed to please him.

"I thought you said she'd forgotten me?" He said still smiling

"All the memory tests came back negative." Replied the young man's voice in shock.

"Victor come out of there, can't you see your scaring her?" The old man asked poking his head into the room. This seemed to make Victor happier.

"She'll get over it." He said slowly edging closer to her. Victor lunged, Connie reacted on instincts. She slid out of the way and let him hit the wall. He growled and turned around, he lunged for her again. When she moved again he seemed to become upset.

"Fight me!" He commanded, Connie shook her head, she didn't know how to fight. How could this man expect her to?

"Then you are worthless to me." He lunged again this time moving faster, Connie couldn't get out of the way she clenched her fists and brought them up instinctively. As she did a pain went through her hands, it radiated up her arms. Connie screamed out in pain the man attacking her forgetting by the searing red haze.

"That's my girl."Victor said stumbling backwards, when she looked down she had six long sliver blades coming out of her hands from between her knuckles. Blood dripped off of them and pooled on the floor. Connie was scared; she didn't know what was happening, her hands and arms hurt. She had been attacked by a man claiming to be her father, and he seemed pleased when she stabbed him. He stood up and she could see skin through the holes in his cloths. He lunged at her, she tried to dodge but he was too big and the room was too small. Blinding red hot pain bit into her shoulder, she cried out as it sank in then was ripped through her. She expected more but it didn't come.

"WHY ISNT SHE HEALING?!" Victor demanded, she turned to look at him as he came closer raising his arm to strike her.

"Stop it!" The old bearded man said finally stepping between them. "I just told you she doesn't have the powers to heal."

"You told me she'd forgotten everything to." The beast man said before turning to walk out, Connie's world went dark as she felt the warm fluid of her life flowing down her back.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank you all who keep following, I've got some written but I'm trying to work on tieing everything together for the ending… don't forget to R&R **


	14. Ch:13 In the dark

Connie's eyes flew open; she was in a wooden room, on a soft bed. She laid there until the confusion passed and she started remembering the events that had led up to this point. The details of the dream began to sink back into the darkness of her mind; she let it go without the normal fight. She looked over at Kenai who was sound asleep; Connie slipped out of bed and got dressed in her own cloths. She left the room and moved as silently as she could through the hall; she made it to the wide staircase in the darkness before a creaking floorboard echoed the hall. She froze and held her breath, when no alarms when off and no one came out screaming at her she started heading down. She was half way when familiar smell stopped her.

"Students shouldn't be out of bed after lights out." Logan growled in the darkness.

"I'm sorry, you won't have to worry about me though." She said then started back down the steps, she heard Logan make a sound then a soft thumping sound and he was suddenly in front of her.

"What are you doing out of bed?" He growled.

"Leaving." She whispered.

"Not alone you're not."

"I don't understand." She said honestly, what did he mean 'not alone'? It wasn't like there were a line of people just waiting to join her. Even if there had been she wouldn't allow them to come.

"If you leave, I'm going with you, that's what mates do." He said, she could tell by his tone this was not up for debate.

"In that?" She asked sarcastically. "No offence to the fearsome _Wolverine_ but you in a pair of boxers. Somehow I don't see you striking the fear into the hearts of anything. Unless they are scared to laugh to death." She teased.

"The cloths don't make the man." He said, it was clear he was not pleased by being teased. Honestly she knew that had anyone else said that they'd be pinned to a wall by their throat, or dead.

"No but they do an element of…" She paused looking for the right word.

"Sophistication? Brains? Intimidation?" A male voice cut in, he had a twang to it that she wasn't sure she could place.

"Gambit." Logan said automatically.

"Que, it's been a long time old friend." The man said walking closer to them. "I didn't realize you'd grown so old as to resort to seducing young girls in your underwear."

"You ever had Cajun gumbo Connie?" Logan growled, Gambit laughed at that and mounted the stairs.

"In the morning you can introduce me to the beauty worth all this." Gambit said as he passed them and then was gone, leavening the smell of playing card and bourbon wafting in the air behind him. Connie liked the smell in a strange way, it reminded her of happier times when things seemed care free and innocent.

"If we're gonna leave now is the time." Logan said bringing her attention back to him. He didn't sound pleased at the thought of staying and having to introduce her to Gambit.

"I'm going for a walk, if you want to come that's fine." Connie said side stepping him, she walked down the hall confidently. It didn't take her long to hear bare feet coming up behind her. He didn't say anything as they walked down the hall and out the front door.

Once outside he followed her cross the lawn to where the grass was closer to the trees, then a few feet away she let herself drop to the ground with a sigh. She closed her eyes and relished in the feel of the cool grass poking into her skin.

"God this feels wonderful." She said, and then she opened her eyes feeling him looking at her.

"What?" She asked a little bashful as he looked at her with that one eye brow cocked.

"You came out here to lie on the grass and stare at the sky?" He asked confused.

"Try it." She said patting the ground with her hand.

"No." He said flatly.

"Please." She said sweetly.

"No." He repeated, "Come on, its time to go back." Connie didn't move she just looked out over the grass. She heard Logan growl and saw him walk past her then he laid down and was looking into her eyes.

"What are we doing?" He asked sounding pissed and board at the same time.

"Relaxing, you should try it once in a while." Connie said with a smile then she looked back at the stars. "Night time is the only time I've ever felt comfortable. I can disappeared into the shadows and no one will ever know I'm there."

"I'd know." Logan said, looking up at the stars.

"Yea, you're the only one. So when was the last time you actually just relaxed under the stars." Connie asked.

"I don't know." He answered after a long pause. A soft breeze played with the trees and slid over them. Connie saw the goose bumps raise cross his chest and stomach as an almost unnoticeable shiver when through him. Connie snuggled up to him pretending she was cold.

"Thank you for coming out here with me." She said quietly, "I like being with you."

"Its my duty, while you're a student here." He said, it was the truth but even he didn't believe that was why he followed her. She looked up at him, he had one arm behind his head the other around her.

"That's not why you followed me, and we both know I'm not a student." She whispered, when he didn't respond she kissed his chest. Logan didn't know what to do, for the first time in as long as he could remember he wasn't sure what course of action to take. He felt her kiss his chest again this time a little higher, her lips seemed to burn him. He moved his hand up to pull her away but her lips bushed his nipple and his breath caught in his throat. His hand settled at the back of her neck urging her on. She worked her way up slowly then nipped at his neck. He growled at her and she giggled a little before biting his neck again, this time a little harder. She slid over him, placing a knee between his legs so that her breast were pushed into the wall of his chest as she lifted up to look into his eyes.

"Is it?" She asked.

"No," he responded quietly.

"I don't want you to get hurt." Connie said.

"I think you have it backwards, I'm supposed be tell you that." He said with a soft chuckle. She kissed him, softly at first but he used the hand still at the back of her neck to pull her to him. Then without warning he rolled on top of her, she could feel him pressing into her and craved more.

"Rolling around in the dirt like a common beast. Really I expected more of you." A voice said cutting through the air. Logan froze over Connie, he knew that voice. This was not good, and it clicked to Connie why he had rolled them over so suddenly.

"What do you want?" Logan said looking over his shoulder and into the trees.

"Well for starters to kill you, like always. Then I think I'll take that girl you're protecting." The voice said again, and then it dropped from the trees. Connie couldn't see anything through Logan who had gone rigid over her. The footsteps came closer; Connie turned her hand slightly so that the palm of her hand was laying on the ground a moment latter the man was cursing at her. When he had taken his last step the earth had given under his weight and he had dropped to his knee before the ground hardened around it again. Logan jumped off her and spun around to kick the man in the face.

"RUN!" He ordered Connie, but she was already summoning tree roots to her aid to told the man down. It didn't work though he ripped his leg out of the hole and swiped at Logan with his claw like hand. Logan dove out of the way but didn't avoid getting wounded in the process, as he stood back up though his wounds healed. Connie looked around for anything she could use, there was only grass. In one move she made a wide motion with her arm and the grass died as she ripped the water from the delicate plants. She now had a whip of water in her hand. She flicked it at the back of the blonde man, who was advancing on Logan. It cut through the cloths he had on and left a long red gash across his back, she saw it heal as he turned to face her. His face was dirty and half hidden by shadows.

"If you want to kill him, you'll have to kill me to." She said, she moved the whip restlessly as if to prove her point.

"Your death is not an option." He said flatly.

"But your death is." Logan growled as he attack the man from behind, he drove both his hands deep into the man's back . Connie saw Logan's claws come out from the side, and then the blonde man fell lifelessly to the ground.

"Get inside now. I can handle this." Logan ordered, she shook her head.

"He was after me, I'm not going to hide while someone else fights for me." Connie said standing there defiantly.

"Fine then follow my lead." He said after a moment stepping in front of her as the corpse on the ground took a breath.

"That wasn't very nice." The man said pulling himself up and brushing off.

"ENOUGH!" A cold voice cut through the night.

"Hello Eric." Another voice answered, this one Connie recognized.

"I'm sorry Charles, but it seems you've found something that belongs to me." The cold voice said coming out of the darkness.

"What would that be?" Xavier asked.

"The girl of course." Eric said, Connie swallowed a hand reaching up to Logan's back.

"Why don't we ask her?"

"She doesn't remember anything," Eric said. "She recently suffered a car crash that robbed her of not only her parents but of her memories."

"Then she will stay here, I will help her remember then if she so chooses she can come back to you." Charles said. Eric seemed to think this over a moment, and then looked at Connie. She was holding a rope of water and peeking around Logan, he knew it would have been easy enough to move Logan out of the way but that would have only scared her.

"Constance, do you want to stay here or come back with us?" Eric asked, Connie didn't know what to say. She knew that choice was hers alone and that everyone would accept it. She looked around and at the door to the house she saw a Kenai, Connie thought about the past few weeks here and knew what her choice would be.

"I'm staying here." Connie said. She waited for someone to argue with her but all she got was a growl from the blond man that was answered by Logan's.

"Alright then we'll leave you, but if you change your mind have Charles summon me." Eric said over the growling. "Come Sabertooth." The blond man hesitated then started walking backwards, a few steppes later he turned and ran. Connie felt Logan shift to go after him and dropped the water to wrap her arms around him. She started making crying sounds but Logan could tell they were faked. He turned to hold her, then when he'd calmed down he looked at Charles.

"You two should come back in." Charles said then turned and drove back to the door. Jean, Scott, Ourora and Kenai stood waiting for them to come back.

"Come on." Logan whispered and guided Connie back to the house. When they got to the door, Scott and Jean where gone and Connie's crying sounds had stopped.

"I'll lock up." Ourora said letting them pass, Logan nodded. They walked the all in silence and at the top of the stairs he turned right to escort the girls back to their room, Connie froze and shook her head grabbing Kenai's hand.

"Please just let me stay here for a while." Connie said, she wasn't going to ask Logan to let Kenai into his room but she didn't want to be without either of them right now.

"Come on." Logan said gruffly changing the direction he was walking. Connie didn't know where he was going but she had a feeling it was to his room.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yes I familiar with Mr. Howlett's family tree very well and am aware of the biological implications. I hope you continue to enjoy our little adventure. I also have a surprise planned to help celebrate the release of the new movie :P Also be sure to check out chapter 9 as I actually have it posted (please dont kill me, an explanation is in the footer)**


	15. Ch14: Fragments

It was just before dawn, before Connie was calm enough to speak. Kenai was lying across the foot of Logan's bed using her arms as a pillow as Logan held Connie to him having slipped a pair of sweats on.

"So now what?" Kenai asked.

"I think I need to figure out why they want me. My memories are so fragmented but I feel like what they said was… wrong." Connie said shaking her head.

"Are they like scrambled eggs or just gone?" Logan asked.

"What?" Kenai asked suddenly confused at what eggs had to do with anything,

"Her memories." He explained.

"Well they aren't gone, gone… It's almost like they've just taken a vacation or something, my memories are still there I just haven't figured out how to access them yet. It's hard to explain…" Connie said looking between them to see if they looked at her like she was crazy.

"Like they are behind a wall and you can't get through?" Logan asked, Connie nodded in shock. "Yea know that feeling."

"So what's the plan?" Kenai asked, Connie looked down unsure what to say. Logan didn't say anything waiting for Connie to say something but after a few minutes he finally sighed.

"We'll start by trying to find out why they want you back so bad." Logan said.

"Because I was supposed to be perfect," Connie whispered. "I can gain any power of any mutant, at the same quality that they possess. If allowed the proper time to "lock it in" I'll have that power forever." Connie said remembering her dream.

"So you're the ultimate weapon?" Kenai said in shock.

"No I'm not a weapon… I remember being a child, happiness, and love. There was joy and acceptance. Then… Something bad happened." Connie said trying to remember.

Red, the ball was red, it bounced past her she couldn't reach it. Red, blood was red it pooled around her in a never ending sea. Red, pain was red blinding her to all other colors. Suddenly Connie was standing in a yard in front of the biggest house she'd ever seen. It took her a moment to realize that her perspective was off because for some reason she was so low to the ground yet she was standing up right. Something had caught her eye, something on the roof of the house, something golden she'd thought.

"Joxy!" A child's voice called, Connie looked back in time to see the red ball bouncing past her. She turned to chase it, trying to reach it before it got to the street. She didn't make it, the ball bounced once in the street, Connie almost had it. Her fingers brushed it on the second bounce, but suddenly the sound of something high pitched and screeching made her look up. A car that had been going too fast slammed on the brake, but it was too late Connie closed her eyes and waited for the pain. Something happened though, Connie heard a crash but felt no pain, she peeked out thinking she was going to see heaven. The sight that met her eyes wasn't nearly a pleasant; the car that hand been coming at her was now wrapped around her playmate. Rivers of red were seeping out to form thick waterfalls down to pool on road, Connie ran the short distance.

"Connie!" Connie cried trying to shake the girl, her eyes fluttered open.

"Connie what did you do?!" Connie asked, the man in the car was getting out now, yelling about stupid children. Connie tuned him out and focused on her friend.

"To save you, you're my little sister and I love you." The she was calling Connie said, she worked her arms free of the tangled metal cutting them in several more place. The other Connie stepped and almost fell, Connie caught her, she knew that their parents didn't like anyone or anything to touch her big sister but this was different because her sister had a lot of owies. Connie rationalized as she tried to drag the older girl out of the street. She took a step when suddenly her sister's arms locked around her and Connie felt pain wash over her, the last thing she saw was the bloody blade of the fan that impaled her sister's body. Red started at the edge of her vision then faded in wards until it was all she saw, she felt like her body was on fire and freezing at the same time. She felt like the ground was going to open up and swallow her, and she was hoping for any of that. It didn't come, and a few moments later a woman screamed and Connie's world went blissfully black.

"Connie? Earth to Connie!" Kenai said shaking her, she snapped out of it.

"What?" Connie said confused.

"I said do you want to leave this school? We don't have to stay, you're my best friend and I'm not gonna just let you go. I dragged your ass here remember?" Kenai said getting a little snippy.

"Alright," Connie smiled. "Let's start testing what I can and can't do. Once we figure that out we should be able to figure out what power it is they're trying to get from me. Sound good?"

"It's your call." Logan said not sounding particularly pleased with the idea.

"Good, we'll gather information then act!" Kenai said happy that they finally had a plan of action. "Now if you'll excuse me I'm going back to bed." She said with a yawn and got up and left quickly.

"You should go to." Logan stated but made no move to push her away.

"Actually I was just getting comfy. Besides you said that I couldn't stay here over night while I'm a student and its morning." She pointed out, he looked over as the sun brushed the tops of the trees from the east, and he was glad his windows faced south.

"Well in that case…" Suddenly he rolled them so he was pinning her to the bed and kissing her hard. She growled finally letting go of her ridged self-control, letting whatever was inside of her take control demanding its mate. He seemed to sense the shift in her as he sat back and pulled her cloths from her.


	16. Ch15: Secrets and betrayal

It was almost a week later when Connie finally decided to tell Logan about the dream. She'd tried to tell Kenai but her friend was dealing with her own problems. So this she knew she had to face on her own.

"I don't know what I should be doing any more." Connie said looking out the window of the library. It was rare to see Logan in here but this was one of Connie's preferred places. He had been listening to her rambling about nothing for the last twenty minutes, even though this was unlike her he was still getting tired of it.

"What are you getting at?"

"I remembered something last night… I was in some kind of cell and a man claiming to be my father was there, they called him Victor." She didn't want him to know how long she'd really known about Victor, she knew the fact that she kept this from him might make him leave.

"Have you told anyone else? We can start looking for him if you want." Logan offered.

"I know where he is," Connie said sounding sad. Logan suddenly felt like his own Swiss cheese memories where preventing him from catching on and he knew that he wasn't going to like what she said next.

"You know where he is to." She said looking at him for the first time. "The man who claims to be my father is Victor Creed, he is with Magneto and you know him better as… Sabertooth." Logan felt like the wind had just been literally knocked out of him. He looked at her trying to see if he could see any resemblance, he didn't, not really. She didn't even smell like his daughter. He didn't know what to say, nothing seemed as it should be. He stood up and walked passed her head to the door.

"I need some air." He said, as he passed her. The care he took not to touch her as he passed did not go unnoticed.

"So your just gonna let him walk away?" Kenai asked in disbelief.

"He needs some air, besides he doesn't love me anymore." Connie said looking down, Kenai stood up and walked the few feet to her friend and slapped her across the face.

"Are you awake yet, or do I need to use my powers next?" Kenai asked. Connie looked at her stunned.

"Go after him, tell him you love him. He might be thinking you don't love him anymore. Go now or lose him forever." Kenai said, for the first time in her life thankful that her Aunt sent her all those romance novels when she'd been in juvy. Connie hesitated only a second longer before she bolted after the only man she could remember loving.

"Logan wait up!" Connie called after him, he didn't stop but she got the feeling he slowed down because she was suddenly gaining on him.

"What?" He snapped when she got close enough to him.

"I'm not going anywhere." She said grabbing his arm and pulling him to a stop.

"Sabertooth is your father, you should be with him." He growled she resisted the urge to slap him.

"I don't care if he is; there is something wrong with him. He is rotten to the core and I don't want to be with him. I want to be with you." Connie said looking into his eyes. "I don't care who my father is, I would still choose to be with you. I will always choose to be with you," she paused not sure if she should say the words that were screaming in her head.

"I don't believe you." He said flatly.

"I don't really care what you believe." She twisted the last word making it sound mocking and sarcastic. "I know what's in here," She said laying her hand over her heart. "I'm not going anywhere so I hope you don't mind being proven wrong."

"What do you want me to say?" He asked, " Do you want me to tell you it doesn't matter?"

"Only if that's true." She said calmly.

"WELL IT ISNT!" He yelled. "It's not okay, you cannot be his!" Logan yelled. Connie suddenly realized she didn't fully understand why he was upset.

"Why?" She asked, of all the questions in her head that was the one that fell to her lips.

"BECAUSE YOU'RE MINE!" He said it with more of a roar in his voice then she'd heard before. Then he looked shocked at his confession, he couldn't believe that he had let her in so far that the thought of someone like Sabertooth being her father did this to him. A human father was fine, he knew he would always understand her better than any human could. Even better than a mutant father, but better then Sabertooth? He knew they were only father and daughter but she'd be forever in the middle of their battles. Sabertooth would use her to get to him, and he didn't know if he'd be able to keep her safe.

"Yes I am yours." Connie stated with a defiant pride that made him raise an eye brow at her. "I am yours and you are mine. If you ever fucking forget that I promise you, your fate will be worse than death." There was an anger in her eyes he hadn't seen before, it burned hot and pure. "I woke up for you, I chose to stay her for you and it's because of you I know what real love is. So don't you dare forget who you belong to or where my loyalties lay. Do you understand me?" She asked going toe to toe with him. Logan grabbed a fist full of her hair and pulled her to him, he crushed her lips beneath his and she melted to him. It was only when they were both starving for air did they pull away slightly, she laid her head on his shoulder holding him.

"You're my mate, how could I ever leave you?" She asked he didn't have an answer so he just held her tighter. They stood there for a while holding on to each other before he felt comfortable enough to let her step away from him.

"Your father would have answers to your past, I just thought that…" He trailed off looking past her. She shook her head a moment before she smelled it to, the sickening flowers.

"Logan, may I talk to you?" Jean said, Connie growled softly turning around.

"I said _Logan._" Jean said the disgust was clear in her voice.

"I don't care what you said." Connie said not backing down.

"What is it Jean?" Logan asked trying to stop the cat fight, Jean and Connie had a stare down for a moment before Jean looked up at him.

"There has been a development with one of the students; the professor has requested our presence." She said then turned and walked away, Logan sighed and kissed Connie before letting her go to follow Jean. Connie waited a moment before she headed back to the library; she dimly wondered where Kenai had got off to but shrugged figuring the girl had gone off to be with her boyfriend John. It only took her a few min to hear the commotion in the call and Kenai to come running back in looking for her. Upon spotting her the blond ran over and fell in a panting heap in the chair across the table.

"Bobby…" Kenai panted, "left."

"Ok?" Connie asked confused, unsure why she would care.

"Went… to… Brotherhood."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: dun, dun, dun!**

**In the movies X1, X2, and Origins he ended them not knowing anything of his past, which is what we're running with here. It is implied in the cartoons that he knew Gambit from encounters that took place AFTER 3 mile island so that's how he knew him here. Also since Wolverine just got released it should be noted that the this story is before that arc. **


	17. Ch16: Runaway

**Ch16: The run away**

**A/N: I've had writer's fencing for a while and I've decided to go around the damn thing. I tried for a couple years and just couldn't force it so this chapter will have a lot of ***this happened*** IF at some point this section decides to tell me what happened I'll come back and put it in. ((Writer's Fencing is when you can still write other's things and you know what happens in that area but can't seem to get it down on paper.))**

* * *

><p><strong>***Connie decided to go up and check on Bobby but she didn't bother to tell anyone that she was leaving because she didn't want them to try and stop her. She found them in Deschutes National Forests by some natural caves there, and watched a for a bit before making her approach.***<strong>

"Bobby what are you doing?" Connie hissed coming but behind the frost mutant. He jumped and spun around to see who was addressing him.

"Connie? What are you doing here?! Leave or I'll tell them."

"Dude my father is Sabertooth." She said in a tone that called him a dumb ass.

"Oh…" It was clear he'd either forgotten or never knew. He slumped back down, leaning against the tree.

"So why are you here?"

"Well I thought it was time to get to know my story." She said it was half true, she remembered enough to know that she wanted to know _why_ he did it. It was hard for accept that any father would be THAT cruel. Bobby looked at her as if he wasn't sure if he believed her then sighed.

"Ok, it'll be nice to know one person." He smiled, he'd secretly had a crush on her but wasn't about to tangle with The Wolverine over any woman.

"Wait where is Logan?!" He asked suddenly nervous.

"Oh I left him at the school, I figured with his history with Sabertooth it wouldn't be a good idea to bring him." She said honestly. She'd hated leaving the way she had, it had broken her heart and she knew it was going to devastate him but she hoped he understood the letter she'd left for him. If not she would spend the rest of her life following him and trying to make this up to him. Bobby nodded and seemed completely relived now. They spent the next hour catching up. She was surprised to find out it was Rouge that he left over, he had taken her choice to reject her powers as a rejection of him, of all mutants.

"Some people aren't strong enough to be different." Connie said gently.

"Yea noticed… At least now she can go home." He said pain in his voice. Connie nodded knowing that sometimes in life there were no words to explain or make it easier. So she put her arm around him and just was there for him. He wasn't a bad kid he was just heart broken and she wasn't about to let him to end up hurt because of it. A short time later Connie heard someone coming and lifted her head, a moment later she smelled wet dog and knew it was Sabertooth. She stood up and dusted her butt off as Bobby got his feet following her lead.

"What are you doing here?" Sabertooth growled stepping into the little clearing, making it seem even smaller.

"I was invited, or has Magneto changed his mind?" She asked a little challenge in her voice, he seemed satisfied with that as Bobby stood nervously next to her. She could smell his fear and was sure Sabertooth could to.

"Well let's go find out." He said and walked off expecting her to follow him. She gave a quick hug to Bobby then went after him.

"Constance." Magneto said smiling as she came up with Sabertooth. "It's a pleasure to see you again, but to what do we owe the honor." He said politely, it was one of his few redeeming qualities.

"I thought I'd come to see what all the fuss was about, and you seemed to have answers for me." She said honestly, he nodded and offered her a seat in the small tent that reminded her of a German field HQ from world war two but with more technology.

*****Magneto fills her in on the fact that she was a test tube baby, she's genetically engineered. They made 400 with Sabertooth's sperm and various eggs. Her egg comes from subject 527 but they don't know anything about her because the files have been lost/destroyed. Of the other 400 babies she is the only one they know of still alive. Some didn't live past embryo because they were giving them too many mutations at once. Some died as children because of the abuse from the failure or trying too hard. The program was really trial and error of what these children could handle before their bodies or minds gave out on them. The oldest one besides her was a girl named Ellis who lived to be 17 but she could only copy like 10 powers at a time so in the testing they killed her in an attempt to make sure she really couldn't do more. MEAN WHILE AT THE BAT CAVE (Xavior's school)*****

Logan woke up alone, at first he thought Connie was just in the bathroom but when sat up and looked around he realized he was lone, and a note was on the night stand.

'Logan,

I've gone after Bobby, he's a good kid going through a rough time. I couldn't let him throw his life away. I'm sorry I didn't tell you, you can punish me for it later.

-Con

P.S. You couldn't have gotten in without a brawl any way'

He read the letter again and got up to get his cloths on, he was going after her. With or without the rest of the team.

*****So Orora, Scott, John, Kenia, Kitty and Rouge went on this one with Logan. Rouge went because she felt this was all her fault and even though she can't do anything that's not exactly public knowledge. Jean stayed behind because "Someone had to" (she hates Con and didn't see the pint of going after her). *****

* * *

><p><strong>Ok crapy chapter over sorry it was just being a pain in the $$.<strong>


End file.
